I Don't Recall Asking You
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Kagome is overworked and everything seems to be going wrong. Everyone seems to notice she could use some tension release; even her friends father whom she only just met! (Inutaisho/Kagome request)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had lived a pretty normal life in her opinion. Well, as normal as a time-traveling teenager can. She had managed to graduate, despite her poor attendance record, she had lunch with her friends every sunday, she had a stable job and though she was still living at home she felt that she had her independence. It was a little lonely at times. She was a busy girl. She had never dwelled on being single. After realizing that her feelings for Inuyasha were only that of a first love, fleeting and a bit childish, she had checked out the dating scene and ran in the other direction. It's a bit hard to settle into a relatioship with someone after spending a few years in Feutal Japan battling demons. It had shaped her image of what a man should be and quite frankly, these modern men just didn't cut it. It wasn't their fault, not really.

She had been trying to settle into her modern life. She just couldn't seem to get rid of the nagging feeling in her stomach that something was made no sense. Her friends were here which should have made it easier. Somehow they were adapting better to mordern life than she was. Sango was working at a martial arts studio and seemed to be balancing having twin girls and a new baby quite well. Miroku had started a small cafe that did quite well, she should know, she worked there. Shippo had become very awfully close to Sota, seeing as they were in the same class. Koga and Ayame owned an interesting little bar called The Wolf Den that seemed to be a breeding ground for troublemakers. Sango frequently complained about Kohaku working there. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though still at odds, were working together at their father's company. That had been the biggest shock. Tired of endless battles while mending a broken heart, Inutaisho had faked his death and lived a quiet life while watching over his sons from a distance. Of course as an Inu, with their determined nature, he could only live quietly for so long. He had created quite the little business venture. Kagome didn't know what they did and she didn't want to know. She had a feeling it wasn't entirely legal.

Everyone seemed to have settled into a their lives. Everyone except her. This had been what she wanted. Find all the shards and return to her time, graduate, get a good job, fall in love, get married and have children. How was it that everyone had gotten there before her? What is the point of time travel if it doesn't get you were you want to be? She would be willing to skip all the little steps too! She didn't need dates and flowers or to introduce him to her family. She just wanted someone to wake up to and have a quick shag before work, maybe someone to have dinner with some nights. Hell, she would settle for someone to bring her coffee in the morning.

She had spent too much time thinking about this and now she would be late for work. It seemed to be her morning routine: wake up, think about life or the lack of life that she had, rush around, trip on something Sota left out, yell, run to work. She didn't even have the energy to rush today. She threw her blanket back and laid in bed for a moment, letting the cool air wash over her skin. She shivered and swung herself into a sitting position. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back. It gave a satisfying pop and she stumbled towards her door in an attempt to get to the bathroom. She tried the door handle and cursed under her breath. She beat on the door.

"Sota! I'm going to be late for work. Get out!" Her headfell forward, too heavy to support in her exhausted state, hitting the door.

Shippo came out from the room he shared with her little brother. His copper hair had yet to be pulled into its usual ponytail, and his school uniform made him look too old for her liking. He was still her little kit even if he was in his last year of middle school. His school jacket wasn't buttoned and the blue t-shirt underneath was rumbled. He really was spending too much time with Sota.

"Sota isn't in there. He already left for school," he mumbled.

"When I get home," she threatened ominously.

Shippo gave a great yawn and she softened. With a sigh Kagome straightened his shirt before buttoning his jacket and turning him around to pull his hair back. She hadn't had much time to spend with him lately and it gave her an overwhelming sense of sadness. When she was done with his hair he turned around to thank her. He stopped. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and she looked entirely too sad.

"You're so big."

Shippo stiffened. Of course he was big. He wasn't a child anymore. She couldn't even see his demonic changes. His tail was no longer a giant ball of fur but a sleek tail that any fox demon would be proud of and his fangs were much more impressive. His chest puffed up with pride. Kagome was praising him. He was a bit confused though because she sounded so sad. Was it common for girls to be sad about growing? He would ask Sota later.

"Of course," he said with pride. He have a wave of his hand before leaving for school.

Kagome watched him go with a heavy heart. She sighed. It made no sense to dwell. He was turning into a man before her very eyes. She would have to talk to Inuyasha about sparring with him. Shippo seemed to be getting a bit lazy and it was showing in his control. He had accidentally broken a door a few weeks ago because he hadn't been paying attention. Now that she thought about it, she should have had him open the bathroom door.

With a huff she left it and went back to her room. She would freshen up at the cafe. She pulled her hair into a sloppy bun after shimmying into a pair skinny jeans. She pulled a large sweater on before running out the door. She heard her mother yell after her. Probably because she was skipping breakfast again. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had a decent breakfast. Her mother tried but most mornings she was lucky if she had time for a piece of toast.

She was running down the shrine steps while trying to slip on her flats. A mistake because her foot slipped and twisted her ankle when she tried to catch herself. She groaned. Her ankle hurt and she had caught her hip on the stone steps. She huffed and tried her best to rush towards her bus stop. She saw the bus at the stop and cursed. There was no way with her ankle like this that she was going to catch it. She watched it drive off with a glare. She wassn't even that clutsy. It just seemed like the universe was against it. She tried to convince herself that it was just a bad week. People have those, right?

She readjusted her purse and walked with determintation towards the cafe. It wasn't that far. After walking around the countryside in Feudal Japan with no end in sight, a few city miles didn't seem like much at all. She could tell she was limping but she had to figure out how to cover up the obvious ankle injury or Miroku wouldn't let her work today. It wasn't about needing to work. Not really. She had saved up most of her paychecks in hopes of moving out soon. She took the occasional night shift at The Wolf Den when a waitress or bartener called in sick or if Inuyasha's assistant called in for a personal day. Not that she did much. It was mostly just faxes and telling him he had a meeting, getting lunch or coffee, and answering phones. His assistant only took personal days when he was being an ass. He had once asked Sesshomaru if he could borrow his assistant but Sesshomaru refused to subject Rin to his abuse.

Kagome was willing to put up with his demands for the pay. Besides, she put up with his demands for a lot less most of the time. She mentally scolded herself. Inuyasha wasn't that bad. He was a bit difficult and had a quick temper but he was a loyal and fierce friend. Her life was better for having him in it. She was close to the cafe now and her cell phone rang. She wanted to ignore it but so very few people had her number so she couldn't get away with ignoring it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where are you? I need you. That bitch just called in to say she needed a few days," Inuyasha sounded both pissed and panicked.

 _Speak of the devil._

"I'm nearly to the cafe. I have work today Inuyasha. I can't just cancel without talking to Miroku first," she tried to explain but honestly, she would rather go sit at a desk than walk around in a maid uniform all day.

"My dad is in the area for a meeting. He'll pick up in 20 minutes. Just stay at the cafe."

"Inuya-" She was cut off before she could admonish him.

She sighed and rushed to check in with Miroku. She walked in the back and headed towards Miroku's office. He was looking over menu options when she came in. It was his least favorite job. He much preferred picking out new theme ideas or which uniform design to use next. She put on a bright smile to hide her ankle pain. She leaned against his door casually to take pressure of her foot.

"I hope you're not understaffed today." She said ruefully.

"Inuyasha just called me," he said shaking his head in dismay, "If he was less of an ass she would take less personal days."

Kagome smiled. She walked over to his desk and looked at the menus he was holding. The samples weren't that bad: one was white with extravagent gold lettering, one was a soft creme with feminine black print and pink flowers, and the last was black with white lettering and a thin white trim and little strawberries next to the specials and staff favorites. She pointed to the third option.

"This on is nice. Like a daifuku." She smiled before going to the changing room so that she could clean up a little. She brushed her teeth and washed her face with a bit of cold water. She considered brushing her hair but decided that if she didn't care about her hair being neat then Inuyasha wouldn't either. Sesshomaru on the otherhand would probably glare at her until she brushed it and made it decent. She laughed to herself. he was good at keeping her on her toes. She wondered how Rin put up with his perfectionism. Rin was just over 19 and was still more than happy to play in mud and pick flowers and chase Jaken around with worms. Sesshomaru would definitely have his hands full when they had children.

Kagome snuck a strawberry from the kitchen before going to check the schedule. She sighed. Miroku was cutting her hours back every week. Sango must be complaining about how she overworks herself. Kagome didn't see anything wrong with working hard and frequently. Maybe she worked a little too frequently. So what if she only had Sunday afternoons free? She didn't see a problem with how she lived her life. She wished she had a bit more time for archery and she could spend some more time focusing on medical herbs and harnessing her powers but she also wanted to find her own place to live. She wasn't going to get a place until she had at least half a years rent in her bank account. Her friends thought she was crazy but she had long ago learned that life is far from stable and she would do as much as possible to create a security blanket for herself. If she was ever in trouble she wanted to be able to save herself. This wasn't Fuedal Japan; Inuyasha can't just come slay the big bad demons. This was reality where the big bad demons are bills and responsibility.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a stern looking man in a suit that probably cost more than her whole wardrobe. She looked at him with wide eyes. This was the changing room and it was very much only female. He should not be in here. She was clothed but the other girls would not appreciatethe breech of privacy. She said as much.

"The car is out front, Miss."

He turned to leave and she followed. She should known he worked for the Western Lords. She didn't know anyone else who wore that condescending and cocky look. Everyone in the damn company had the same "I know exactly how amazing I am but if you ask I'll scoff because you already know too" look on their stupid faces. She wanted to smack every single one of them. Demons had a tendency to be high and mighty. She wanted to zap the litte buggers with a small dose of spiritual energy just to give them a taste of their own medicine.

The door was opened for her and she thanked him softly before slidding into the car. She squealed when she realized she was sitting on someone and not the usual fine leather of the luxury cars Inuyasha usually sent. She jumped up and fumbled around in the tight confines of the car in an attempt to no sit on the other occupant. She heard a deep chuckle that made her heart flutter in an unfamiliar manner. That was new. A laugh didn't usually make her gooey. She heard fabric slide across leather. A low, rich, _amused_ baritone echoed off the walls when he spoke.

"Please, sit."

She sat trying to hide a blush. How embarrassing for their first meeting. She had never seen him. She had ducked out of most of the family dinners she had been invited to in favor of sleep. She didn't mean to be rude but it was rare for her to have a free evening and when she did her body was too tired for anything else. Inuyasha had stopped inviting her and Sesshomaru only passed on the invitation because Rin wanted her to come. Apparently eveyone thought she was socially hopeless at 24. She turned to apologize and got a good look at him.

 _Holy mother of the sculpted gods!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Here we write as we go :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and Enjoy your tea of choice!

* * *

She now knew where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their looks. It should be impossible to be so... perfect. Where were the flaws? Where ws the imbalance of a feature that made a face approachable? Where was the something wrong that would allow her to look this guy in the eye without blushing? His face was too beautiful. His face not at feminine as Sesshomaru's nor as outwardly masculine as Inuyasha's. His brows had a regal shape and sat high above his eyes which were warm and full of fire. She felt a bit like she was staring at pools of liquid gold. His nose was a straight and smooth line towards his mouth which was the most erotic mouth she had ever seen. His lips looked firm and masculine, not overly generous but perfectly formed. She eyed the muscles in his neck. It was elegant but not dainty. She could feel the power of his mucsles under his suit from her position in her seat. He radiated strength and power and confidence. It was intimidating. She needed to stop oogling him.

"I'm sorry for sitting on you. I should have looked before getting in," she started strong but her voice seemed to trail off as she finished. Could this be more embarrassing?

"It is I who should apologize. I was lost in thought and did not move when I should have." How long had it been since she had heard someone speak like that? It made her heart warm. She missed that formality, even if it was a bit silly.

"You don't have to apologize," she laughed, "It's your car." She gave a warm smile. She noticed that they had yet to move. "I hate to be rude but if we don't go soon I'll be late."

He seemed amuzed by her. His lips twisted into a smirk. The car seemed to start immediately and they pulled away, driving towards the Western Tower. She watched the city go by in silence. She didn't really know what to say to him. What do you say to the father of your friend and his less than friendly brother? She tried to think of anything to say. Small talk. Small talk was good.

"The weather is really nice today," she mumbled off handedly and as if to spite her the few gray clouds that seemed to linger around her all week began to pelt the car with water. "Or not." How annoying.

"I haven't seen you at dinner," He spoke so matter of factly that she didn't realize that he was looking for a reply. He sounded almost as if she usually came but had missed the last few. Actually, she had never been to a single dinner at Inutiasho's home. She really should go. It was a wonder her friends even bothered with her at all lately. She was so frequently lost in her own little world of questions.

"I usually have to turn down the weekly invite," she said a little awkwardly.

"Why is that?" He sounded like he had all the patience in the world. Sesshomaru usally sounded annoyed when he spoke to her and Inuyasha couldn't seem to sit still long enough for her to get out an answer or reply.

She thought for a moment. She didn't have a good reason. She usually told this man's sons that she had plans already or that she needed to take care of something. The truth was that she was just too tired. She seemed exhausted by the littlest things lately. She felt as though all her energy was drained from her, leaving her to walk around like a zombie. She wasn't working as hard as she could. She could do more but it seemed like she didn't have the energy. She stared out the window with determination.

"Things just seem to come up," she tried to say in an apologetic tone so that she didn't offend him. After all, who wouldn't be offended by someone who turns down every single invite to their home. It was more than a little rude.

"And the real reason?" He asked with an amused lilt to his voice.

Her eyes snapped to him. She stared at him with wide chestnut eyes. How had he figured it out so quickly? Maybe the others knew too. They probably knew that she was lying but never called her on it because she would protest loudly. She looked out the window again, resting her chin on her hand.

"I'm just too tired," she said with a sigh, "I'm always too tired. I don't think I could get through a full dinner, let alone the conversation. It would be rude to come without being able to contribute to the evening."

She meant every word too. She missed seeing her friends, hearing them talk animatedly while they ate, laughing until they were all too tired to speak. The problem was that she was already there. She was always just trying to get through the day. She just wished she knew why she was so lathargic. The worst part about being tired all the time is that it is exhausting. She couldn't explain it any other way. She wanted to do things that she usually had no problem doing but her body was too heavy, her eyelids sturggling and it frustrated her until her brain gave up.

"That is a shame. I have heard nothing but good things about you. I've been looking forward to getting to meet you." He looked at her with those eyes that could probably pull you in and burn you without a protest.

She laughed softly and looked at him wryly. "I'm sorry to disappoint. I even sat on you before we had a proper introduction. I promise I'm not always so brazen."

He smiled and it was soft and warm and made his eyes crinkle a bit but it warmed her in ways that she didn't know were possible. She looked away shyly. This is why she avoided the dating scene. Because after you meet someone like _this_ it is impossible to look at a human the same way. She wanted to slide over and lean into his chest and feel his heart beat while she basked in his warmth. Maybe she could run her fingers through the long silver silk that hung over his shoulder. Inuyasha's hair was not very soft but she knew Sesshomaru's was. It was all about the level of care and he seemed like he would put at least some effort into his hair. After all, his tie matched his pocket square. Hell, she was impressed that he had a pocket square.

"Far from disappointing and a little brazen behavior isn't going to darken my opinion of you. If anything, it may improve it." He gave her a smirk that made her thighs clench.

That was definitely new. _Get yourself together girl_ , she mentally scolded herself _, it is not cool to be attracted to the father of one of your bestfriend's._ She laughed a little at his comment. He was just lucky he had never seen her go into a rage. She was loud and a little obnoxious and tended to stomp a lot, like a child. She had been too tired to really yell lately. She had one or two good shouts in her per day and usually they were wasted on Sota in the morning.

"Well I'm glad you're not as easily offended as your oldest," she said sweetly before mumbling, "I swear he gets offended over the smallest things. He may think Inuyasha is quick tempered but Inuyasha is slow to anger when compared to his highness. And if he things I am calling him Sesshomaru-sama then he has another thing coming."

Inutaisho laughed quite boisterously. He could no longer contain his amusement. This little human was entirely too amusing. His interest had been piqued the moment Inuyasha had called him asking him to pick her up on the way back to the office. He agreed merely because he had heard so much about this girl. No, woman. She was definitely a woman. She hadwalked to the car while glaring at his drivers back. Her black hair, though not as shiny as he had seen in pictures from years past, was still lustrous and the wild bun on top of her head flopped as she walked. Her sweater, a giant green blob of yarn, seemed to hang off of her. Her jeans clung to legs that looked a bit thin and she was limping but seemed to be working to cover her injury. He had been busy watching her and had forgetten to move. Her squeal had been entirely feminine and he wondered what other sounds she could make. Her eyes were a warm brown that he had never seen before but he knew he wanted to see much more of it, preferably without the dark circles.

"You laugh but I can honestly say that, having met my fair share of demons, your son is by far the most pompous ass I've ever met in my life." She huffed and crossed her arms.

The car had stopped and she went to reach for the handle but his hand stopped her. His clawed hand was cool as it laid gently over her hand and curled around her wrist. She instantly felt heat flood her body. Her heart stuttered and her breath caught in her throat. She turned slightly to look at him but he was much closer. she could feel the heat of his cheston her back and his face was extremely close to hers. Her eyes dropped to his lips without thinking. She watched them move.

"Come to dinner tomorrow night."

She could only nod. His smile was not on his lips but in his eyes. They were fire and she was an eager moth. His hand slid off hers and his nails tickled her skin as he pulled back. The door was opened and she stumbled out. What the hell was that? She shook her head. It wasn't sexual. she already knew that Inu's tended to get a little too close and had no problem invading your personal space. It was a scent thing or whatever. But did he have to speak right into her ear in that low, sensual tone? She didn't really need to feel his body heat to be invited to dinner.

She was in deep thought as she rode the elevator up to Inuyasha's office. She sat the desk and dropped her bag. She looked over his schedule before going in to tell him that she was there. She knocked on his door and came in with a cup of coffee. He looked relieved. He would have hugged her if he wasn't on the phone. She smiled and sat the coffee down with a post it. He had a meeting in 20 minutes that she needed to go prep for. Chances were that she would be taking notes. She turned around and walked back to her temporary desk. She found a legal pad and a new pen that she sat aside for the meeting. She flipped through files and answered calls while she waited. Kagome looked at the phone and saw that Inuyasha had finally disconnected. She was glad because otherwise she was going to have to hobble back in there and tell him to wrap it up. He came out and gave her a big smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"A few times but usually only after I present you with coffee or ramen."

They bickered playfully until it was time to go to the meeting. She grabbed the legal pad and pen and followed him. he commented on the limp.

"I fell down the shrine steps this morning," she said, clearly annoyed.

"How in the hell did you manage that?"

"Sota locked the bathroom door before going to school and then I had to rush around and couldn't get my shoe on and my foot slipped. I missed my bus because of that little turd." She planned on getting him back later.

Inuyasha laughed. "That kid really likes messing with you. I'll have to teach him a thing or two." He gave her a light punch on the shoulder and she nearly toppled over. She could usually take a playful punch but she tipped almost like he had hit he full force. She mumbled an ow.

"Jeez, Kagome. When was the last time you ate? You're like a twig." He scolded.

She knew she had gotten a bit thinner. She noticed it a few weeks ago. She had been slipping into her favorite jeans and they hung off her. She just always seemed too busy to eat or too tired to finish a meal. Chewing had become exhausting. She lacked the energy to eat but she couldn't eat to get the energy she needed. It was a stupid cycle. She tried to sit down for at least one meal a day but about half way through she seemed to have something else to do.

"I'll eat plenty tomorrow. Your dad invited me to dinner." She said as she sat down in the meeting room. People filtered in at a slow rate.

"So you'll accept when he invites you but when I ask you have something to do?" He asked playfully.

"It isn't like that and you know it. I'm just..."

Tired. Overworked. Stressed. Can't settle. Can't adjust.

The meeting started when Sesshomaru walked into the room. Kagome took notes dutifully. It seemed to be going on forever. She felt herself getting drowsy. This was one reason she preferred working at the cafe. If she was on her feet then she couldn't fall asleep. She eyes Inuyasha's coffee with longing. She would get a cup as soon as the meeting from hell ended.

"Dragging it out just to hear himself talk. Pompous ass." She muttered without thinking and got a glare from Sesshomaru and a muffled laugh from Inuyasha.

She didn't even realize she had spoken. She was so tired. She continued to take notes while her brain made lists of things to do. She knew all her hours for next week at the cafe, but since Miroku cut her hours back she would need to ask Koga if she could pick up a few shifts. She also needed to do laundry and her mom had asked for some help around the house because she was busy cleaning up the shrine and Sota and Shippo had club activities. Kagome needed to clean the bathroom and there was dusting and the floors should probably be washed soon, the rugs needed to be beat and she should help with the weeding.

"Kagome, you coming?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder from the door.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. Had the meeting ended already? She stood and hobbled over to him and they went back to his office. She sat at the desk and flipped through more files before helping Inuyasha clear his inbox. She took calls and made appointments and set up meetings, dealt with a few complaints so that Inuyasha didn't threaten to rip someone's head off and shove it up their ass. She ordered lunch but when it came she was too tired so she pawned it off onto Rin who was more than happy to eat it because Sesshomaru didn't need lunch which meant Rin probably forgot to order today.

The day ended and Kagome waved off Inuyasha's offer to give her a ride home. She could take the bus. She regretted it immediately. She came home and flopped onto her bed. Her ankle hurt and her muscles were stiff and she heard her stomach rumble but she couldn't bring herself to go back downstairs to get something to eat. She was just beginning to feel the pull of sleep when she heard her mother knocking at the door with the offer of dinner.

"No, I'm just going to sleep."

She felt herself drift off and began to wonder what the point in working all the time if she is too tired to do anything? And yet, she couldn't seem to find a reson to stop. She just needed a bit more sleep. She was exhausted but her body still felt too stiff, too wired. She groaned and flopped around in bed trying to find a good position.

 _What does it take to relax enough for a good night's rest?_

* * *

Dinner at Inutaisho's next chapter. I feel like this chapter was a bit ramble-y towards the end...

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Here we go!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy melted popcicles.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling like her body had been run through a taffy puller. Every muscle was sore and she groaned. She had forgetten to change last night. She dragged herself out of the bathroom to find some painkillers and take a shower. She washed quickly and went back to her room grabbing the first things she saw. It didn't matter that it was a pair of jeans that she swore she had thrown away because they had seen better days and a t-shirt that had terrible stains. She was going to change when she got to the cafe anyway. She swore to herself that she would throw both of them away when she got home. She wasn not a slob, she was just forgetful. She thought better of the shirt and threw it away immedately before putting on another sweater, an old favorite, pink with a cat on it. Inuyasha hated this one which was probably why she loved it so much. She had every intention of annoying him with it today too.

She took her time walking to the bus stop today, not that she had a choice. Her ankle was not only sore but swollen and bruised. She could manage but it wasn't pleasant. She was tempted to make Inuyasha carry her around today but she could handle a little ankle injury. She would treat it tonight when she got home. She had every intention of making short work of dinner and working for a few hours at The Wolf Den before heading home.

Rin and Sesshomaru seemed arrive at the office just as she did and she greeted them cheerfully. Rin smiled and immediately began chatting while Sesshomaru seemed to glare at her. She looked him and frowned. Was her hair a mess? She had brushed it today. he wasn't looking at her sweater. What the hell was his problem? She asked him as much too. She waited for an answer with a hand on her hip.

"He's just upset about your comment in the meeting yesterday," Rin said with an eye roll.

"What comment?" She couldn't remember talking during the meeting.

"He's just being grumpy. He'll get over it. Won't you, Sesshomaru-sama?" The look she gave him was hopeful and full of faith that he would indeed move on.

He hummed as if to say "I'll think about it" and Kagome scoffed before walking away. She didn't have time to worry about his royal highness and his stupid fascination with everyone cowering and bowing to his every whim. If she made a comment then he would just need to get over it because she wasn't apologizing anytime soon when she didn't even know what she said.

The rest of the day seemed to be going well. Kagome seemed to be bursting with energy but it was probably because she had moved her desk chair away so that she wasn't sitting. She was determined to stay awake today. She had a few too many cups of coffee and seemed to be doing tasks for everybody. She nearly forgot to call Koga.

She danced around while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Koga sounded half asleep. She forgot that his hours were a bit off.

"Hi, Koga."

"What can I do for you, Kagome?" All politeness once he realized who it was.

"I was wondering if I could come in tonight? Well, a few nights after that too." She asked cheerfully. Who knew coffee was so amazing?

"Yeah, of course." He sounded like he was drifting back to sleep.

"Great! Thanks so much. I'll be in around 10." She hung up quickly and flitted around.

It was nearly 6:30 when she felt herself crash. She sat down to type out a quick email and she felt the familiar weight of exhaustion settle over her. She finished the email and then rested her head on her hand and tried to fight the urge to flop on the floor and cry until someone tucked her into bed. She couldn't explain it. She had never crashed this hard before. Then again, she didn't usually have more than 3 cups of coffee. Inuyasha stared at her from his office door. He looked both disapproving and smug.

"I told you that coffee would wear off." He grabbed her bag as he shut off the lights in his office. "Come on. We have a dinner to get to."

She groaned and her head slipped off her hand slowly. She stood up and stumbled along behind him. He shuffled her into his car. She remembered how hard she had laughed when she first saw it. It was a red sports car and she could not stop laughing about how some things never change. He had huffed and said that it was the only color available. Now she was staring blankly out the window as things whirled by her. She wasn't asleep but this felt better than the sleep she was getting lately. It was peaceful and her body had finally relaxed.

"Kagome, you okay?"

"j's tired," she mumbled.

"You seem tired a lot lately. Maybe you should ask Miroku for some time off." He spoke so casually and in such a light tone that she didn't realize that she was actually starting to worry him.

She just hummed. She tried to say that rather than get some time off, she needed to talk to him about cutting her hours without telling her. She should also look for another job. Koga couldn't give her steady hours and Miroku's shop was only open 6 days a week. Sango insisted on him spending Sundays with the family. Kagome was glad she put her foot down because Miroku was just as much of a workoholic as she was.

When they pulled up to the house Kagome had to roll her eyes. Extravagent much? It was huge. She had been expecting a tradionally styled home like Sesshomaru's. No, this place was a palace. It was ridiculous. The stone was beautiful and old, the house had towers and grand windows and gardens for what seemed like miles and suddenly she was exhausted again. She couldn't seem to look at it without thinking about the upkeep this place must take. She followed Inuyasha through a set of large wooden doors and followed him through a large archway that led to a sitting room where Miroku, Sango, their daughtes and son, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sat.

Sango shot up from her spot on a sofa and hugged Kagome tightly, despite having a baby in her arms. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Me too," Kagome gave a bright smile and the twins ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She sat in a stiff, formal chair and listened to them babble endlessly about school and friends and how good they were are at kung fu now. Kagome listened intently. She was determined not to drift away tonight. Maybe she could get another cup of coffee. She was listening to one of the girls talk about why purple was the best color when _he_ walked into the room. she was immediately and shamefully distracted. His long hair was is the same ponytail she had seen him wear when they met. She hadn't noticed the way his ears pointed or the jagged purple mark on both cheeks. She was immediatly drawn to his attire. It was so similar to what Sesshomaru had once worn but much simpler. The silk that wrapped around him so lovingly was nearlty all white save for the purple stripes on his left shoulder and the red and purple sash that accentuated the narrowing of his hips. He looked very much the warrior and she felt her throat go dry.

"Dinner is served," he announced upon his arrival.

Everyone drifted from the room. The little girls seemed more interested in food and scurried away. She followed slowly behind them, a bit too tired to focus on lifting her feet. She felt the back of her neck prickle and raised a hand to calm the hair that stood up on the nape of her neck. Suddenly he was behind her and she felt his warmth wash over her and her heart rate picked up. His hand seemed to brush against her lower back as he guided her towards the dining room. He spoke to her in a gentle and low voice that made her toes curl.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation."

"I didn't realize I had a choice," her voice was a little too breathy.

"It was an offer that I sincerely hoped you would agree to." He said assuringly.

"Not many people tell you no." it wasn't a question. She knew damn well that he was used to getting his way. Who would say no to this man?

"No, not many." She couldn't see him but he was definitely smiling.

Everyone began to sit down and before she could take her seat to his right he asked quietly, "Are you sure you would not rather my lap?" His eyes betrayed the playful nature that lurked behind the statement though his face was stoic. She couldn't help the blush that spread over her or the heat of excitement in her groin but she didn't need to let him know that she thought he was enticing.

"I think once is enough." She nearly swatted him but her spiritual energy came out to crack at him a bit. Nothing harmful, just a little spark.

Inuyasha was staring at her like she had grown another head. She asked him very clearly what his problem was.

"What was that?" He practically hissed. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit horrified.

She sighed. "Nothing. Eat your food."

She tried to keep up with the conversation but she was struggling to get through her meal. She felt terrible. It was delicious. The lamb was tender and succulent and the soup that had been served with pureed to perfection and she was staring at dessert with desire and frustration. The warm cake had been drenched in a frech cream and riped berries but she couldn't muster the energy to show it the love it deserved. She had been secretly rubbing her eyes to ease the burn all night. She was grateful for the lack of makeup or she might look like a racoon. Thankfully everyone seemed to be content with finishing the evening with a cup of coffee in the living room.

She walked hand in hand with the twins as they sleepily led her to a plush sofa. They sat together on her left side and fell asleep very soon after sitting. Kagome reached for a cup of coffee and Inuyasha warned her that he didn't think it was a good idea after today. She glared at him and sipped it while staring him in the eye. She needed this coffee. She had a shift at 10. She looked at the clock. Ten after 9. She needed to go soon. She told Inuyasha that she would like to leave soon.

"I'm glad you're turning in early. You look so tired," Sango said sweetly.

"I have shift at The Wolf Den at 10." She said finishing off her coffee.

"Do you really think that wise?" She had expected a comment from Inuyasha or maybe Sango but she was not prepared for a comment from _him_.

"I don't recall asking you," she snipped immediately. She was a bit short tempered when tired.

"Kagome, he just means that you've been rubbing your eyes all night. You need some sleep." Sango said in the soothing tone that only a mother can have.

Kagome huffed and leaned back against the luxurious comfort of the sofa. It was hard to be mad when she was so comfortable. "I'm not that tired."

"Prove it." Inuyasha looked at her with that stupid smug face that she knew all too well. "If you can stay awake for the next ten minutes then I'll take you to work."

"Fine." She glared at him.

She tried very hard to stay awake. She didn't want to move the girls so she settled for stretching her neck and shaking her head, flexing her fingers and shifting her legs. She hadn't realized that her eyes had been closed for a good 5 minutes until she heard Sesshomaru mutter something along the lines of "foolish girl" and Inuyasha scoffed.

"I heard that," she mumbled while her head snuggled closer to the lush pillowy comfort of the sofa.

She heard a familiar deep chuckle that made her smile before she was hoisted off the couch by strong arms and carried up stairs. She tucked herself into the warm body. She sniffed what she assumed was a neck. It smelled like wood after it rains and warm wool and fire and something deliciously masculine.

"Smells nice." She said snuggling closer. She couldn't remember being this comfortable since, well, ever.

Another soft chuckle and she was being deposited into the cool sheets that covered a bed that was the right combination of soft and firm. She wanted to enjoy it but she whimpered at the loss of the body that had so generously delivered her to this heavenly bed. She clung to his clothing and tried to tug him into bed with her so that she could feel that heat again. He shushed her as he pulled away to pull off her shoes and she assumed his as well because he was then pressed against her and she felt her tension ease. She tucked herself into his side.

"'s all your fault."

"What is?" he asked while brushing her hair away from her face with a gentle hand.

"Falling asleep. If you hadn't said then 'Yasha wouldn't have bet and... your comfy." Her sentence was incomplete and barely made sense but she was okay with that because it had been too long since she had relaxed the way she was right now.

She began to drift away when she heard the door creak open and Inuyasha mutter a complaint and his father shooed him away. Kagome snuggled closer and sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't dream that night. It was a good, dark, uninterrupted night and she heard birds sing when the sun rose but she merely pressed closer to the warm mass beside her and went back to sleep. It was a few hours later when the mass shifted closer to her and she realized it was spooing her that she woke up. She looked behind her only to see Inutaisho. She squeaked and flopped out of the bed onto the floor in a mess. He must have been woken up by the commotion because he sat up.

He looked really good in the morning. His long hair was no longer bound in a high ponytail but hung over him. He raised on knee and rested and arm on it and then rested his cheek on his knuckles. He looked down at her with a wily smile. She had no idea why but she had woken up with a very attractive Inu in a strange bed. Quite frankly, her sleep deprived brain couldn't remember much after dessert. She vaguely remembered falling asleep next to something warm on what she assumed was a cloud. She checked for her clothes and was pleased to find that she was wearing what she had worn the day before.

"I think I'm late for work." She said stupidly.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will be forgiving." He then pulled his head away from his hand and crooked a beautiful finger at her, beckoning her back to bed.

"I don't think thats such a good idea, sir," she attempted to be formal. Anything to prevent getting back into bed with him because his haori had slipped open and his chest was exposed and it looked really good.

"Taisho is just fine," he said playfully.

She was pretty sure that she whimpered because she felt gooey and she really wanted to get into bed with him and not in the platonic way that he seemed to mean. She hadn't realized that she had bitten her lip and was looking at him with pleading eyes. She looked like she wanted something very dirty to happen and he was tempted to grant her wish but she also looked so tired and he was determined to make sure that she slept.

"Kagome, come to bed." He growled.

She gasped and she hadn't known that what she was waiting for was an animalistic order but it had shaken her and she lept forward to comply. She tucked herself into the bed. She laid on her back and her hands rested on her chest. She looked over at him to see if it was okay. He smiled in the way that curled her toes. She gulped.

"Good girl." He ran a finger over her cheek and she smiled.

She tried to get comfortable but her jeans seemed to be snagging on the sheets. She told him that her jeans were uncomfortable. He slid closer and there was a pretatory look in his eyes that sent a rush of heat to her core. He told her that they would just have to do something about that little problem. His hand slid to the button and zipper, making quick work of both. Her breathing was heavy as she waited. She raised her hips to help peel her out of the denim. He seemed to do it seamlessly. His fingers slid over her skin as he pushed them off. He threw them over his shoulder and onto the floor. She muttered a thank you.

"My pleasure," he said hotly into her ear as his fingers danced over the skin of her thighs.

She rolled onto her side and they were spooing once again. She was aroused but she felt sleep hit her again without warning. She felt his lips press a soft kiss against the side of her neck before she fell asleep. She let sleep claim her as her mind wandered.

 _What the hell was she doing?_

* * *

So I have officially written over 6,000 words in about 6 hours. I'm pretty proud.

I think the next chapter will be a bit funnier :)

Tell me what ya think! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad the readers are enjoying the characters so far :) I think it moved a little fast so I'm going to try and slow them down a bit but maybe they will progress as planned *insert shrug here*

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy fried tofu with quinoa!

* * *

Kagome woke up to an empty bed and felt a satisfying wave of relief wash over her. Not that she was opposed to waking up next to Taisho but it did pose a problem. He seemed to make her brain malfunction. She seemed to stop thinking around him. It wasn't like her at all... or at least not how she had been since returning to her own time. She needed to keep her life together and Taisho wasn't helping. She hadn't even called Koga to inform him of her absence. It was all _his_ fault.

No. That wasn't true. As much as she wanted to blame it on Taisho and maybe even her friends, it was her fault. Well, at least a little bit. She had worked herself to exhaustion in an attempt to prove herself. She had made a poor choice in the end and it had affected her work, her friends, and her personal life. Taisho wasn't the type of guy that she was interested in, right?

She sighed and stretched. Her bare legs slid against silk sheets. She groaned. Damn him and his nice sheets and extremely comfortable bed and his warm, enticing body. She cursed herself. She really was losing it. She got up and tried to find her jeans. No where to be found. What was she supposed to wear? She had to leave at some point. She would not be help prisoner in his home. She mumbled to herself about shitty Inus and their inability to just let people live their lives. She was about to leave without her pants when she found a silk yukata folded in a chair.

She stroked the material and begrudgingly donned the robe. She found a mirror and admired the way the simple white and purple yukata looked on her. It wasn't often that she had the opportunity to wear traditional clothing. She tried to find a brush to tame her tangled locks but to no avail. Kagome sighed and grabbed her sweater before leaving the room.

She wasn't sneaking away. No, she was just leaving in a sneaky and hasty manner. And if she could swing it then she would avoid seeing anyone.

"Kagome, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kagome stiffed and turned quickly. "Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I would be seeing you here." A fake smile split her face.

"Uh uh. This is _my_ father's home ya know. I think its a little more surprising that _you_ are still here."

"I-uhm-that is-I overslept," she blushed as she took a step backwards in an attempt to escape.

"Right. You overslept," he said cockily before adding with a smirk, "with my father."

Kagome's mouth flapped as she tried to grasp at a retort. She struggled to come to an explanation or a lie. She had nothing. She only knew that she felt more rested than she had in months. She also knew she should try to find her pants so she could get out of here before running into another Inu. Hell, she would have preferred an awkward encounter with Sesshomaru. At least he would settle for a disapproving glare.

"I really don't feel like explaining my actions to you when I don't understand them myself." She huffed and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." He ruffled her hair with a clawed hand, "Kagome...you know you can talk to me?"

"Of course. But I don't have anything to talk about." She said with a soft smile and a shrug.

He opened his mouth to say more but seemed to decide against it. She was grateful. She didn't want to talk about her hours or her desperation to be independant or the fact that his father made her gooey inside and want to relax enough to hand the reigns over. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to get out of here.

"I don't suppose I can get a cup of coffee and my pants."

"Coffee, sure. Pants... I'm pretty sure Sango threw them out."

Kagome's eyes went wide. Sure, she had been planning on doing the same. But she had planned on doing it in the comfort of her own home. She was now stuck in her best friend's father's mansion in very thin silk. It was phenomenal fabric and she thought she looked very nice in it but this isn't exactly the kind of situation you want to find yourself in. She groaned.

"Did Sango think to leave me another pair?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Hell no, but my father took care of it. I'll lead you to the bathroom... you could use a shower."

He received a playful smack on the arm. Quite frankly she could use a shower. She had prepared herself for extravagance and that was what she was met with. The bathroom was western styled. The shower was a tall column with a glass door, the bath was large enough to fit 5 or 6 people and the counter stretched across the far wall. The toilet was hidden in a cubby with a door. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought with a scoff. Suddenly the apartments she had been looking at seemed extremely small. _They could probably fit in that tub_.

Inuyasha left her with a friendly pat on the shoulder. She saw a towel and a pile of clothes on the counter and went to inspect them. She sighed. Who needed 3 options? She had literally worn her worst jeans. She settled for a pair of jeans and a soft knitted sweater with a lightweight button down. She was mostly excited about the thick socks she found with it. Her toes were freezing. Fall was definitely upon them.

She slid out of the robe and into the shower. The water pressure was fabulous and the heat made her moan. She could take her time, right? She stood motionless under the water and closed her eyes. When was the last time she had bathed with the intention of enjoying it? Usually she just scrubbed down and dried off before bed. She found a bottle of shampoo and hummed as she lathered her hair up. She hadn't realized she had a soft smile on her face. She rinsed her hair with a soft sigh. She worked conditioner into the long locks before washing her body.

She hadn't heard the knock on the door and she most definitely didn't feel InuTaisho enter the room. Luckily for her the glass had fogged over. She opened her eyes to get more soap and squealed. His silhouette was unmistakable. She clutched at her body in an attempt to cover something, anything. She heard him chuckle outside the door.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was concerned that you may have fallen asleep in the shower."

"Nope. Not asleep."

"Very well then. I trust you're enjoying yourself?" Did his voice just get lower?

"Y-yeah. It's great. Thanks for checking in."

"After you have finished, you will join me for lunch." She didn't have a chance to reply because he was gone.

W _hy does it sound like he wants to have_ me _for lunch?_

* * *

I should have posted this sooner but things have been busy. The next chapter should be up shortly. Maybe a little Taisho perspective?

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews :) Hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

I recently got one of the sweetest reviews I have ever received on this fanfiction and it had me in such a good mood. Let's get saucy :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold coffee and stale crackers!

* * *

Kagome was warm from her shower and her embarrassment. She padded behind a servant towards what she expected to be the tea room. She was still a little flushed after being exposed in the shower. She was thankful that she liked her water extremely hot because it caused the glass to steam up in a way that left her feeling a little less exposed. Her hair was still damp and hung around her in a wet curtain. She played with the ends while walking. Her nerves were on edge. She should really be getting home but damn was she hungry.

The servant paused at a large white and opened it before bending at the hips to bow. She thanked him softly before entering the room. She wanted to look at the floor. She wanted to scurry away and go back to her crazy routine. She didn't know how to deal with this whirlwind. She felt giddy and scared at the same time. It would be so easy to give in and allow herself to enjoy his company. It would be so easy to let herself fall in love with him. He was everything she looked for in a partner... except the demon part. She had promised herself normalcy. And what sane person wants to be in the same family as his royal highness, Sir pompous pants?

Kagome squared the delicate slope of her shoulders and forced her gaze around the room. It was much like the rest of the home; extravagant and beautiful. The furnishings were all fine, deeply colored woods. _Antique_ s, she thought with a smile. _Just like him_. There was a lush persian carpet covering the fine wood floors. The intricate swirls and curves of blue and white made her dizzy. There were similarly themed vases and paintings around the room. The tranquility made some of her anxiety dissipate. She eyed the spread on a small table. There was a display of varying sandwiches and desserts and small crackers with different spreads. Lunch? Who had lunch like this? She expected a bowl of soup and maybe a salad. She cursed him for surprising her. She wanted to tell him that she actually wanted ramen but chances were that he would have it in front of her in a matter of minutes. _Rich bastard. Extremely attractive rich bastard_.

It had yet to occur to her that he wasn't even in the room. She was too busy staring at the food. She yelped when a warm hand slid around her waist under the thick knit of her jumper but over the thin gauze like fabric of her button down and rested on her right hip. The heat radiated into her skin and burned her through and through. She was pulled back until her back met his chest. He was so much taller than she was. Her head met the hard planes of his pectorals. She swallowed. He really did smell phenomenal. She should have pulled away. She should have cleared her throat and stepped forward. Instead, she sighed and leaned her head back slightly. _Damn him_.

"I trust you're hungry. You've slept much longer than I anticipated." His voice rumbled through his chest and made her vibrate.

"I could eat." She hoped she sounded casual but she was fairly certain she sounded breathless and unsure.

He rounded Kagome,standing on her left, the sharp tips of his nails trailed lightly over her hip as he moved his hand to the small of her back to lead her forward. Her head gave a slow turn to look up at him. Her eyes were warm and her mouth had parted slightly. THe littlest touch seemed to rob her of her ability to think. This wasn't like her at all. Usually she could control herself a little better. She could usually through a saucy comment out and give sly smirk and a playful remark. But Taisho made her feel light headed. His mouth quirked in the corner when he looked at her before he led them forward. She hadn't realized he had sat her down until he sat across from her.

She flushed. He looked quite dashing in a charcoal grey quit and a lavender tie. His long hair was in it's usual ponytail. She kind of wanted to punch him. It wasn't right to look that good or to wear it so well. Did he have to ooze confidence? That was a stupid question. In her experience all Inu's had an easy way about themselves in the self-esteem department. And when you like that, why shouldn't you? She looked away and cleared her throat.

"I should thank you. It was very kind of you to allow me stay last night. I swear I'm not usually so difficult or unreasonable. I'm sorry if I did anything strange." She flushed and picked at the denim covering her thighs.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you choose whenever it pleases you. As for being difficult, I have been assured by Inuyasha that you are most definitely a challenge on a daily basis."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like he is one to talk! That boy has his picture next to the word difficult in the dictionary."

His eyes filled with laughter and he leaned forward. "I'm afraid he gets that from me." He gave her a cheeky wink and she blushed.

"So you're to blame for my strife." She said playfully.

"I'm afraid so."

Damn him for making it so easy. Damn him for allowing her to relax in a way that she hadn't been able to since falling down the well. She leaned back a little and reached forward to grab a small tart. If she wasn't going home anytime soon and was throwing her routine out the window then she could damn well have dessert first. She bit into it and moaned. The creme filling under the berries was thick and smooth. The creme was sweet and she detected a slight honey flavor that lingered on the tip of her tongue.

"That's delicious." She said with a sigh.

It had been too long since she had enjoyed her food. It was all convenience now. She sighed. When had her life become so monotonous? Who was she racing? She stared at the dazzling demon before her. What was it like to live a life so long that you needn't worry about things as silly as a daily routine. Having eternity to accomplish what you want must make days seem like years. She should allow herself more pleasure. So what if her friends had seemed to accomplish everything she had hoped for. Maybe she just needed to set new goals. She could adjust her life plan. Was it so bad living with her mother? No. Would it be so terrible to move out without something to fall back on? No. She was working herself to death for nothing.

"What has your mind so occupied?"

"I was just thinking I should probably allow myself to relax more often." She said with a wistful smile.

"I find myself in agreement."

"I'm sure you relax plenty." She said teasingly.

"But you, my dear, should give yourself over to my way of things."

"You'd be the death of me."

"The small death perhaps." He gave a naughty grin before lifting a glass of wine to his lips. She flushed. When did he get wine? Why was it so erotic to watch the red liquid meet his lips, to watch them part and to see his throat contract as he swallowed.

 _He would indeed be the death of her._

* * *

Things are about to get spicy :) Stay tuned.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having a leisure day because it is freaking cold and figured that while I pamper myself with argan oil and lotion and tea that I could turn out a few chapters :) and I'll leave you with a friendly reminder to pamper yourself too!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy milled pomegranate cider!

* * *

To say lunch was fantastic would be an understatement. They had fallen into easy conversation. Kagome asked what it was like give up everything you knew to start over. He relied with a simple, "you should know better than anyone." She flushed. He was right. How could he know her so well already? They had connected on a level she had yet to experience with anyone. She wanted to crawl into his lap and run her hands over his chest and through his hair while she listened to him talk about feudal Japan and what it had been like as a Lord. She wanted to touch him again.

He started to talk about his travels while he was _dead_. He had travelled around the world and learned many things. He mentioned his love of dancing. She listened aptly. She admitted to never having danced properly outside of school festivals. He eyed her hungrily from across the table. She looked at him with wide eyes. She was pulled from her chair. She was led, her hand in his, to the center of the room. Suddenly she was pulled roughly into his chest. With a squeak, she caught herself with her left hand. She stared at her hand as it rested against his suit. He played with the tips of her fingers lazily. Kagome's gaze moved to their hands. Her hand looked rather small in comparison to his. Then again, she was rather small compared to him.

"Allow me to show you the pleasure of the tango." He whispered hotly in her ear.

She shivered. His right hand found its way to the small of her back and Kagome found herself wanting to press closer to him. His hand clasped hers and raised it into position. Her hand slid up his chest to rest on the broad width of his shoulder. Her fingers flexed over the muscle. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. This was a little more intimate than she had planned on lunch getting. Granted, she wasn't really complaining. She wouldn't mind upping the intimacy either. She cursed herself for the thought. She needed to stay focused. There was no way in hell anything was going to happen with the Inu. There were no vibes ore hungry glances. He's just being friendly.

 _How many friends have you been half naked in bed with lately_ , she asked herself.

Slowly they began to move. Taisho's voice was all around her as he whispered the correct steps to her. She kept staring at their joined hands. Unfortunately it left her left ear exposed to his breath. She felt the raw strength of his body and she wanted to groan. She could feel the corded muscle of his thigh as his leg stepped between hers. Damn him. As they drifted across the floor she allowed her mind to wander. He was strong and erotic and educated and adventurous. He was a delicious combination of masculinity and class. He made her feel weightless and grounded at the same time. She was far too comfortable with him in her opinion. They barely knew each other and yet it seemed so easy.

She was screwed.

She was pulled back to reality when her hand was deposited on his chest. Her left hand had slid to his bicep which she admired for a short lived moment. His left hand was soon gripping the back of her right thigh and drawing it up over his hip. His right foot was pressed against the arch of her left foot and she remembered that she only had socks to cover her feet. Her body was stretched and she felt a slight tug in her inner thighs. She drew in a shaky breath. Their chests were pressed together now. She couldn't resist any longer. She had too look at him.

It was a mistake. His eyes were liquid gold. His gaze burned her soul. She licked her lips unconsciously. His eyes followed the movement. She flushed and looked at his tie. It was a nice tie. She needed to defuse this before it got too intense. There was a lot of sexual tension in the room and she was pretty sure he could smell it.

"The tango is definitely something." She said cheerfully.

It probably would have worked better if she wasn't staring at his tie while she blushed and her fingers drew little circles against his suit jacket. He lowered her leg slowly, allowing her foot to slip down the back of his leg before her trailed his and up the side of her thigh to rest on her hip. His left hand moved quickly and he positioned a clawed finger under her chin. She looked up without any assistance.

"Do you trust me?"

"No?" She had meant to sound assuring because she shouldn't... but she did.

He gave a wicked smile and his hand cupped her jaw before sliding to the back of her neck. Kagome swallowed loudly because this certainly felt a lot like the kind of pose you get kissed in. A really good, hard kiss. The kind of kiss she had half a mind to beg for right now. He put a thigh between her legs and she gasped. _Woah there, mister_. He told her to bend her knees slightly. Cautiously she did so. Her body was tilted backwards and she was being dipped but her body didn't just go back. In a pendulum like motion he was swept up towards the left. When she was upright again she was breathless. Her head was light and buzzing. She pressed her forehead into his chest and laughed. She shook her head, rustling the fine fabric of his suit.

"You really will be the death of me." She said through a fit of giggles.

She looked up at him and started laughing with renewed joy. His face was soft and his eyes sparkled with mischief. She was not expecting what happened next. The hand on the back of her neck brought her close and there was a very attractive Inu kissing her. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed into him. She pressed closer to him as though trying to burrow inside of him. Her hands were in his hair and cupping his jaw. The kiss was firm but sweet. She would be lying if she said she didn't want some more ferocity. When he pulled back she was tempted to follow but she controlled herself.

"I don't think you will dying so soon, Kagome."

She flushed and hide her face in his suit, allowing it to muffle a gentle, "who asked you."

* * *

I had nearly 800 words written that got deleted and though this chapter is finished it is not the best it could be because what I had originally written was phenomenal. Ah well...

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or if there is anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters


	7. Chapter 7

I'm rushing this because I got a flood of complaints about requests not being finished. I am trying! I have a lot on my plate at the moment but I try to keep you guys happy. The next chapter is going to be a lot more dramatic and sexy. I apologize for this filler bit. It's a lot of angsty Kagome so I apologize!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy kitten cuddles!

* * *

She insisted on going home after that. She needed time to think. She felt like her entire view of her life had been shifted over night. Had she really been working so hard that she had lost sight of her own health and happiness? She thought back to the worried look of her friends. She had seen those looks a lot in the feudal era. It was usually when she drove herself crazy over Inuyasha. They gave her sad eyes and Sango looked ready to throttle her and hug her at the same time. Kagome hadn't seen a lot of Sango lately. That was her own doing. Kagome found herself envying her friend; the husband, the children, a home of her own. Kagome knew it was petty to avoid someone because their life was better than her own. She promised herself that she would call Sango tomorrow.

She was waiting in the main hall for a car to drive her home while Taisho took a call. She could hear him from the other room. It sounded rather serious and though she hoped it was nothing terrible she couldn't help but be grateful for the distraction. It was dangerous for her to be alone with him. She found herself enjoying it a little too much. It was getting harder and harder to remember that he was indeed Inuyasha's father. They were just so different. Sesshomaru didn't seem to take after him too much either. Then again, he had been pretending to be dead for almost all of Inuyasha's life and from what Rin had told her Sesshomaru wasn't overly attached despite a deep respect for the older Inu. Not that she could fault the brothers. She probably wouldn't be nearly as forgiving as they had been. Then again, she wasn't an Inu and pack meant a lot to them.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and she knew he was once again in the same room. She wrestled with the idea of looking at him but her stomach was already turning and her breathing had picked up so she decided against it at the moment. She was standing by a table with a glass box that protected an old scroll. She pretended to be occupied with it, her fingers pressed lightly against the glass. She didn't hear him come closer but she definitely felt the heat rolling off his body against her back. Her breath caught at his nearness. She was extremely aware of the power wrapping around her. She continued to ignore him. He didn't seem to like that at all.

She felt a hand hovering over her hip. She didn't know what was worse, the idea of him touching her or the possibility that he wouldn't do it again. She risked a glance over her shoulder. Her head had just tilted enough that her neck was slightly more accessible. Her eyes caught his for a mere seconds before his nose was running up the smooth skin of her neck. The sound she emitted was somewhere between a squeak and a hum of pleasure. She swayed slightly and her hip met the hand that had hovered so temptingly before. She sighed slowly as his nose trailed over her. She must be desperate if she was taking such great amounts of pleasure from something so simple. She was not aware that her hand laid over his now and the other was extended and wrapped in his hair. He wouldn't have moved if were able.

Kagome scolded herself for her lack of control. She cleared her throat and began to pull away. Her lack of movement annoyed her. She eyed the hand on hip and glared at it, willing it to move with her mind. She felt her back rumble. A strange sensation but not unfamiliar. It was not the first time an Inu had growled at her and it wouldn't be the last. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go."

"That is merely a matter of opinion."

She huffed. God damn demons.

"I have things to do."

"Nothing of import."

" _That_ is a matter of opinion."

He chuckled and it filled her with warmth. She had never had this problem before. Sure, demons were more alluring than humans. That was just the facts but she had never felt so drawn to one before. Her connection with Inuyasha was so different to what she felt now. She wanted to curl up with him and listen to him speak, to walk in silence, to know him physically, to experience a fierce intimacy with him. She knew it would be all too easy. It shook her how quickly this had all happened. She had just been complaining about how loveless her life had been and now she was inches from someone she could lose herself in. It was terrifying. She didn't know how to handle this. She could throw herself into a whirlwind romance or she could go back to her life, back to working until she was finally drained enough to sleep. She hadn't realized why it had been so difficult to sleep since she returned until she had laid next to Taisho. She had felt his demon energy pulsing while she slept and she couldn't hear the buzz of the city. The combination had put her in a state that she had been too long out of.

"You could stay." He said softly but it sounded a lot more like a demand more than a plea.

"I have responsibilities." Wow, that had come out much too soft.

"Stay." His voice was but a low purr.

Kagome felt her resolve weakening. She could throw herself into this. She could... but what would be left of her when it ended? She was a tantalizing human morsel for now, but surely he would tire sooner or later. She couldn't waste time. She couldn't fall in love and be left with a broken heart again. She closed her eyes and relished this moment. She could feel him next to her. She could smell him. She could taste his name on her lips. She wasn't a fool any more. She would kiss his cheek in a friendly manner, thank him and leave. She could do this. She told herself she wasn't ready to commit, that she didn't have room in her life right now for romance. She didn't even want him, she lied to herself. What a load of crap.

She turned with a bright smile. "Thank you for everything but I really have to go. My mother will be worried." She placed her left hand on his chest and stretched up to kiss his cheek. She kissed the corner of his mouth by accident. It was more intimate than friendly and she cursed herself for the poor coordination. She pulled back with a shy smile and a slight blush.

"You are an enigma." His voice full of wonder.

"That's not the worst thing I've been called." She replied with a small laugh as she walked towards the door.

"And what would that be?" He asked, turning to watch her leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She tossed casually over her shoulder as she left the room, the thick wood door closing with a resounding click behind her.

* * *

It's a bit shorter than I would have liked. Okay, It's a lot shorter than I would have liked. But next chapter is going to be so stellar that you wont even care!

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

The ride to her home was more comfortable than she had anticipated. She had expected her tension to fill the air in the town car. Instead she found comfortable silence. She was grateful for the peace so she could think. She might be foolish to run and cut things short. She probably could have stayed, satisfied her urges and left like nothing happened. He would be satisfied and she would live the rest of her life comparing every man to him. No, leaving was the right thing to do. For her sanity's sake. She would go home and make sure people knew she was safe and sound and then she would reevaluate things.

At the very least she was grateful to Taisho for helping her realize she had been working herself to death with no goal in sight. She could move out without fear of needing to rely on others. She should really accept a position somewhere with stable hours. She had plenty of experience and it wasn't like she was rushing off to Feudal Japan anytime soon. She could live a normal life if she chose to. And really, was it so bad to occasionally need assistance from her friends?

The car came to a halt and she rushed out with a swift thank you. She knew the driver would get out and open her door otherwise and she wasn't quite comfortable with a servant style role in the modern role. It wasn't demeaning but it was unnecessary. She had working arms after all. She eyed the multitude of stairs leading to the shrine. She knew that a must for her new place was that it had minimal stairs. She absolutely abhorred these damn steps and she climbed them with disdain. She spotted Sota at the top. He was kicking a soccer ball at a waiting Shippo.

That was something she hadn't thought about. What would Shippo do if she moved out? Would he want to move with her or would he opt to stay with Sota and her mother? Logically she knew that he should stay where he was. But the maternal part of her, the part that had protected him and raised him as her own, wanted to keep her kit by her side. Was that so wrong?

She was greeted with an enthusiastic smile and a wave from the red haired boy and a grumble from her brother. She still needed to get him back for the bathroom incident. She ruffled his hair as she passed. He glared at her before a wry smile took over his face. It was in these rare moments of sibling tenderness that the old Sota came through. He had been such a little turd since he entered his last year of middle school.

She smiled at Shippo and said hello sweetly before going into the house. Her mother was in he kitchen as usual and Gramps was mumbling to himself as he read old scrolls. She kissed her mothers cheek in greeting and apologized for not calling.

"Inuyasha called. He said you fell asleep at his father's house. It was very nice of him to let you stay." Her dark eyes sparkled with unsaid knowledge.

"Yeah, he was a gracious host." She said offhandedly trying to escape an interrogation.

"So I heard." Did she have to use that sing song voice? "Perhaps you can thank him properly the next time you see him?"

Kagome blanched. "I don't think I'll be seeing him again."

"Oh." Why did her mother look so crestfallen?

"But I'll have Inuyasha pass on my gratitude." Kagome mumbled softly.

Her mother gave a dim smile. "That's an excellent idea. Be sure to do that." She turned back to the sink. "I was think a hot pot would be nice tonight, don't you think? It's getting so cold."

"Sounds great, mom." Kagome hurried from the kitchen.

What was that? What had Inuyasha said to her mother exactly? God. If he put it in her head that something had happened, that something _could_ happen, she was going to kill him. Her mother had been quietly urging her to date more only it wasn't so quiet. Occasionally she would point out a cute guy or talk about a nice boy she met at the market. Now she kept talking about her friend's children and how they were all settling down and having children. She got the hint. Loud and clear.

She sent Inuyasha a message that was a little sharper than it needed to be thanking him for talking to her mother. She called Miroku to tell him she would be in for work the next day if Inuyasha didn't need her help at the office. She called Koga to apologize for not showing up and as usual he was very gracious. She needed to call Sango but was afraid of the criticism.

Sango was her only real female friend and had no problem telling her that she was being an idiot and working too hard. Motherhood had only sharpened her instincts and now she was always worrying about Kagome. While Kagome appreciated the care she also needed someone to talk to without them telling her she was being ridiculous. Even if it's out of love. But at the same time, what she really needed right now was Sango's honesty. She made the call with an apprehensive push of a button.

"Kagome!"

"Hi, Sango." It was good to hear her voice especially since she was clearly in a good mood.

"I was hoping you would call."

"Oh?"

"We have so much to talk about! How did things go last night? What happened after we left? I want to know everything."

And Kagome told her everything. She spilled her guts. She talked about how nice it was to finally get some sleep and how right it felt to be pressed against his side, how he touched her and how it felt,running into Inuyasha, the dancing, the conversation, how she ran. She couldn't seem to stop the endless spew of words coming from her mouth. Sango listened and offered the appropriate ohs and wows. Kagome paused.

"I must sound like such a fool."

There was silence for a moment before Sango answered. "I don't think so." Kagome felt the world fall off her shoulders at that moment. "I think I understand the fear and I don't think you were wrong to leave. It would be very hard to be with anyone after sharing a night with someone like Taisho. And if you aren't ready to commit then an Inu isn't for you." Ah, demon knowledge rears its head again.

"It's not that I'm not ready to commit. In fact, I think I'm ready for it. Today made me realize I want more. That's why I ran."

"I don't think I follow."

"I'm just a human, Sango. What could a demon like him want with someone like me? Obviously it's a game to him. If I gave in he'd get what he wants and I'm left with a lifetime of disappointment." Kagome sighed. "It's better this way. I've been to a family dinner so Inuyasha will stop bothering me about it and I'll move on and live a normal life."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "You're an idiot." Kagome didn't have time to defend herself. "You sell yourself short. You're beautiful and fun and smart and strong. Not to mention a good shot and an impressive priestess. He would be a fool not to want more with you and I think you don't want to admit that there's a chance he does."

Okay, so she called for some friendly honesty and now that she had it she wished she hadn't. Nothing like the truth to blow your perfect theory to shreds. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're right."

 _But now what?_

* * *

I am shocked I got through this. My fingers are freezing! I can't get warm and I am so over winter!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. More Taisho and Kagome next chapter :) Let me know what you think in the reviews! (And my apologies for going so long between updates!)


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was pleased to find out the next morning that Inuyasha's assistant was back and ready to deal with his demands once again. Unfortunately for her Rin had sneezed three times before 6am so Sesshomaru had insisted on her staying home and resting. Some people, she thought to herself with a smile as she dressed. Sesshomaru had insisted on formal office attire. She felt silly in the jacket and skirt. It seemed too formal for someone like her. She had always been partial to more casual attire with a girlish flair. Her blouse was looser than she remembered. She looked down at her chest in hopes that she didn't have any cleavage showing. Sesshomaru was a stickler about what was appropriate in the workplace and what was not. A bit of exposed decolletage was not. She had once seen him fire someone for loosening his tie. If he had to see Inuyasha in the office every day her friend would probably be gagging on the tie he refused to wear.

She looked in the mirror before going down stairs. The deep navy color of the suit complemented her eyes but it could fit better. She was determined to put a few pounds on now. She had never had to worry about gaining weight before because her lifestyle had kept her moving. Now it seemed as though she would actively have to attempt to put more in than she put out. She checked her legs for runs in her stockings. Luckily, none were found. She grabbed the low pumps she only wore with this suit and descended the stairs with the intent of finding food.

She would fix her hair before leaving. She knew Sesshomaru insisted on a sleek twist at the base of the neck but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of controlling every aspect of her attire. Especially after demanding her presence in the office at an ungodly hour. She would pin the upper half back to keep it out of her face but that is where she drew the line. She smiled at herself when she imagined the glare of disgust he would shoot her.

She sat at the table after greeting her mother. Her mother looked surprised to see her at the table but smiled and happily placed food in front of her. Kagome looked at her portion compared to the boys'. She had to stifle a laugh. Her portion of fish was much larger and she had double the rice. Her mother chirped that there was more soup if she was up for seconds.

"Mom, I haven't even had the first serving yet." She said with a smile.

She barely made it through the first serving actually. She was struggling. She saw her mother's face fall when she left the table without finishing everything. She kissed her mom's cheek and went to the bathroom to fix her hair. Thankfully, Souta had not had time to lock the door again. She brushed her hair carefully and pinned her hair back. She looked more herself and she felt rather energetic. She thought about applying makeup but decided against it. Who did she need to impress? She reminded herself that she could do it for herself but decided against it.

She slipped her shoes on and grabbed an umbrella and a small purse before leaving. She called out her departure and went into the rain. She looked up through the clear fabric of the umbrella and sighed. Her hair was going to get a bit frizzy and curl. She shrugged and walked to her bus stop. Sesshomaru had offered to send a car but she was fine with the bus. Okay, he hadn't offered. He had simply stated that he would send one. She had refused for the sick pleasure of annoying him.

She was soon shuffling off a crowded bus and towards the Taisho building while mulling over how to talk to Shippo about moving out and inviting him to come with her. She was busy folding her umbrella up when she bumped into something or rather _someone_ solid. She looked up and was surprised to find herself looking into the warm amber eyes of Taisho himself. Her mouth fell open slightly as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kagome, we must stop meeting like this."

"It would make things less awkward." She said dazedly.

"I cannot say it is completely unwelcome." The corner of his delectable mouth curled slightly and Kagome wanted to wrap her arms around his and let him lead her out of the rain.

She chose to ignore the comment. "I hate to be rude but if I don't get upstairs soon your son is going to be impossible all day." She stepped to the side to pass him but he merely turned and walked with her. "Weren't you leaving?" She asked after a moment.

"I forgot something." He quipped. He had somehow taken the lead and walked slightly in front of her. She was at least 2 paces behind and it annoyed her slightly. She watched his long silver tresses sway as he walked. She rolled her eyes. He looked like he was gliding. She was seriously beginning to question why she hung out with demons; they always made her look like a clutz. She wasn't! Okay, so she was a little bit but that was not the point.

Speeding up so she was by his side she said, "You don't seem the forgetful type." She eyed his reaction from her new position.

"It's been an unusual day." He replied as his eyes drifted towards her suit.

She looked down and laughed quietly. "Ah yes, your son has a way of making other conform to his whims. I wonder where he picked that trait up." She mused playfully.

"His mother, I'm sure." Taisho said with a breeziness to his tone that let her know he was perfectly comfortable with her teasing him. Good, she thought. She'd hate to spend time with yet another overly sensitive demon.

Whoa... Slow down there, girl, she scolded herself. There was no need to be thinking about spending time with anyone, especially not her friend's father.

"What did you forget?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"A contract." He said as he pressed the button for Sesshomaru's floor.

"Did you forget it in Sesshomaru's office?" She snarked.

"Very astute observation, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome." She corrected without thinking.

He raised a delicate brow at her and smirked. Okay, so that was a mistake. She had just given him permission to call her by her first name. Why not just kiss him again? It would be less awkward. She flushed and looked at her shoes. She wished her hair wasn't pinned back. She wanted to hide behind something. She bit the corner of her lip as she cursed Sesshomaru for working so far up. Inuyasha had settled for the 12th floor. Not Sesshomaru. The pompous ass had to work at the top of the damn building.

"Kagome." Taisho purred. She felt her knees weaken. She refused to look at him. He was standing beside her so it was easy to avoid eye contact. She looked away to the elevator panel and stared at the buttons. She felt firm pressure on her chin and her head turned to look at the male beside her. The way his eyes were afire only affirmed everything she knew; he was a demon and if she let herself touch him she would never be the same again. Her gaze traveled over his face slowly. Her core was tight and felt her pulse in her ears. She licked her lips nervously.

There was a low growl and she was pressed against the luxurious silk padding of the elevator walls. She had two large clawed hands on her waist, under the jacket but her blouse blocked the contact she wanted. She really wanted to feel his skin against her own. She could no longer appreciate the fine features of his face. It was pressed into her neck. The cool tip of his nose dragged against her, trailing from the hollow of her her clavicle to the delicate spot behind her ear. She reacted without any hesitation. Her hands were in his hair and her leg had hitched up slightly. She sighed happily when his lips latched onto her earlobe.

His teeth teased her, nipping lightly at the lobe before his mouth found her neck. She tipped her head back and allowed him to touch her as he pleased. She worked a hand under his suit jacket and touched his chest and shoulder over the starched fabric of his shirt. She was enjoying the feel of him until he had her front pressed against the wall. Her hands were bracing her against the wall and her right cheek was pressed into the dark silk. She swallowed. Okay, this position was new. Not bad... just new.

She felt his hands roaming over her thighs. Her skirt must have slid up. She used her arms to push back into his touch. She felt the rumble of satisfaction in his chest. She smiled to herself. She was congratulating herself on her moment of success when his hands got under her blouse and cupped her breasts. She moaned at the contact. She had not been expecting that. She bit her lip as his large hands massaged her chest with firm, steady hands. Her nipples were caught between his index and middle fingers and were rolled every time his hands moved. She whimpered and arched her back, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. She delighted in the strength of his body behind her.

His mouth was on her exposed neck again. She was pretty sure she had sighed his name because there was a resounding growl that echoed throughout the small metal space they were in. She turned her head and without needing to ask he knew what she wanted. His mouth took hers in a soul shattering kiss. He possessed her in that moment. One of his hands moved to cup her jaw. She felt the edge of nails against her jaw and found it exciting. She mewed into his mouth. She wanted his hand lower. She wanted the barrier of clothing to be gone. She wanted to feel him around her, inside her.

"I want to taste you." He growled into her mouth.

She wanted that too but the elevator rang and she pulled away quickly. Her hair had finally escaped its pins. She was sure she looked ravished. It sent a thrill through her body. She cleared her throat and fixed her skirt. She cooled her expression until she looked at him. His hair had escaped its ties and his eyes were hungry. His shirt was slightly rumpled from her groping and there was an unmistakable bulge in his trousers. She smiled slightly and flushed.

"Thank you for the escort. I'll see you around I'm sure." She said before stepping out of the elevator. She didn't get a reply before the doors closed.

She sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to answer for her actions. She dropped her bag at the desk she would be living at today. She smiled at the bright bouquet of flowers and the pictures of A-Un, Rin and an expressionless Sesshomaru, a panicked Jaken and a very nice picture of everyone at a Christmas party. She picked up the messages sitting on the desk and sorted through them as she walked to Sesshomaru's office. She rapped on the door twice without looking and opened the door. She looked up to greet his royal highness ad was greeted with a cold stare but a smirking Sesshomaru.

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome didn't like that look. Sesshomaru looked like the cat that ate the canary. Kagome tucked a stray hair behind her ear and resisted the urge to clear her throat. She would not be intimidated. For all she knew he could have heard about her little sleep over at Taisho's and was going to harass her about it. She would prefer that to him commenting on her appearance. She knew damn well that she was a mess and his father was to blame.

"You've had quite the morning, Miko." He said steepling his fingers in front of him.

She remained aloof and replied. "I have no indea what you're talking about."

"I thought you smarter than this. Lying does not suit you. You're terrible at it."

"I haven't needed to be a good liar. Most people know better than to pry." She gave a bitter smile.

"Very well then. Proceed with the messages."

She relayed a multitude of messages and relayed his schedule. She never understood why he even had an assistant. He was the sort of person who never forgot and could multi-task without breaking a sweat. He was domineering and controlling when it came to even the smallest tasks. She knew he frequently redid things people gave him and more than once he had rejected things she had given him simply because they did not meet his standards. Rin was the only person who put up with his demands and Kagome was sure she was the only reason the position exited.

"The banquet is the last item on the agenda." She said with finality. Sesshomaru packed his schedule so tight that he was lucky he didn't need to eat. Despite the lunch meetings there was no way he would have time to eat. His meetings were brief but back to back.

"Very well. You may return to your desk. I trust you'll put yourself to rights." He said without looking at her.

She glared at him. "Of course." I'd like to put my foot right up your ass, she thought bitterly. She turned to leave. She was nearly to the door before she eard him speak.

"Miko, never lie to an Inu. Our noises are very sensitive."

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"I can smell him all over you."

She flushed and nodded before hurrying from the room. That was mortifying. He had smelled his father all over her! Of course. There was no privacy in her life. She would forever be surrounded by people who could smell every little detail of her life. She sank into the soft cushion of the chair in front of her desk. She placed her elbows on the desk and pressed her face into her hands. Could this get worse?

As if some divine force had decided to torture her, the phone rang and the little screen read that it was Inuyasha's extension. She groaned. There was a solid minute of internal debate while the phone rang. She had decided not to answer it when Sesshomaru's cool voice echoed throughout the office that she answer the telephone. She banged her head against the solid wooden surface of the desk with a resounding thud. She picked it up and gave a cheerful greeting that did not betray her ire.

"Why does the elevator smell like you were humping my dad?"

"It's so nice to hear from you Inuyasha. I'm very well. No nothing is new with me but thank you for asking. How are you?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Kagome, stop playing around and answer my question."

"You mean you're completely inappropriate question? Not a chance. I have some self respect."

"Apparently not enough to keep you from going at it with my father in the company elevator."

"That is none of your business, you nosy dog!" She hissed. Why was everyone so interested in her sex life?

"It is when I can smell it everywhere I go! Jesus, I swear it smells like sex throughout the whole building. I'm not particularly interested in smelling my dad's arousal."

"And I'm not interested in hearing anymore. Thank you for calling. Goodbye." She said hastily.

Okay. So the whole building smelled like she had been rubbing all over a very powerful and very attractive Inu. It wasn't that bad. After all, it was true. But they had not been going at it! There was a little grinding and a lot of caressing but that was as far as it went and she did not feel as though she should be persecuted for that. She hoped he was getting as much shit about this as she was. Doubtful.

She was tempted to call him and complain. In fact… his personal number was on a laminated piece of paper in the top drawer of the desk. Rin was forgetful but she did her job well and it only made sense to keep a list of important numbers handy. Her number was on the list as well and she felt a thrill go through her that RIn considered her important. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with the younger girl at all. Sesshomaru was very possessive and was always by her side. Not that Kagome went out of her way to avoid the demon but honestly, they had never really clicked.

She dialed the number with hesitation. When the phone began to ring she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her throat felt tight. She should hang up. This was a terrible idea. Oh god! What had she been thinking?

"Taisho speaking." His voice was deep and it made her tingle from navel to nape. That. That was what she had been thinking. She had been thinking about how good it would be to hear his voice again.

"How formal you are on the phone." She said breathlessly. "I hope you won't expect the same from me."

"Kagome." He sounded both surprised and exceedingly pleased.

"Taisho." She returned.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Just one of the many surprises today. Along with finding out that Inu's have the most incredible sense of smell I've ever encountered and they lack personal boundaries that lead to very awkward phone calls. Your sons are very nosy." She said in mock annoyance.

"I would have thought you were familiar with the Inu's sense of smell after so many years traveling with my pup."

"You would think so, but I had no idea that it went beyond tracking a person's scent. Apparently, your lot can tell when someone is aroused or lying. Handy trick you've got there." She had started twisting the phones white cord around her finger while she spoke.

"I imagine that was quite the surprise."

"It certainly shed some light on events passed." She said with a smile. "I don't suppose you've gotten a call from one of both of your sons to drop not so subtle hints about your behaviour this morning."

"My behaviour is none of their concern. Seeing how it is my elevator I see no reason why I should not take advantage of it."

"And of innocent girls who had work to do."

"As I recall, your behaviour was far from unenthusiastic."

She stammered as she tried to find the correct words. "Sir, I cannot know what what you mean."

""You're a dreadful liar."

"That's the second time I have heard that today and you're both wrong! I'm a great liar."

He chuckled and even through the phone it made her heart skip a beat. "If you insist then I shall concede."

"Good. I should really get back to work. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was the only one under the microscope. Funny how it turned out to be true. You'll have to teach me your tricks."

"Any time you like. Good day, Kagome."

"Good day, Taisho."

If she smiled like an idiot for the rest of the day that was her business and had nothing to do with the phone call. Not. One. Bit.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter fucked me up. My rhythm feels off. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a po'boy.

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed since she had seen Taisho. She wasn't craving contact at all. Nope. She was focused on her search for an apartment. She was getting frustrated. None of the spaces felt right. She wished she had invited Shippo to join her, if only for another opinion, but she still hadn't worked up the courage to ask him about moving with her. She could hear his rejection and it made her heart clench. Stupid. She would find a place and then tell him. It wasn't a big deal if he wanted to stay with her mother. It would only crush her but she could handle it.

She had just left an apartment that was smaller than she would have liked for 2 people but the bathroom was sufficiently spacious. She knew she was being overly picky. She simply didn't want to settle. She wanted Shippou to have his own space but it was looking to be impossible. Japanese spaces simply weren't that accommodating. She was walking around a small shopping district, having parted with her real estate agent. He had showed her 2 apartments that were out of her price range but they had 2 rooms. She couldn't sign even if she wanted to. It simply wasn't in her budget. She sighed.

She was exhausted. She was beginning to feel hopeless. Searching for Naraku had been easier than this. She just wanted a space she could share with her kit. Was that too much to ask for? She wanted to flop onto the floor and cry. It was moments like this that she missed the Feudal Era. She had easily shared a hut with her kit then. But he was much smaller then. His human form took up much more space. She missed the nights they would lay a straw mat on the floor and cuddle until the sun came up. She hardly saw him now. Her schedule had impeded on their time together immensely.

She shook her head. She needed to focus or she was going to get lost. She focused on the street before her. A display of dresses caught her eye. The soft shades of blue and white accentuated the delicate cuts. Each dress was feminine with softly bubbled sleeves and ruffled edges. She found herself drawn to a creamy white dress with a deep purple sash. She was admiring it when she a faint prickle on the back of her neck. She turned and her breath caught.

Taisho was standing a few feet away. His silver hair was as usual pulled back in a sleek ponytail and the deep navy shade of his finely crafted suit made his amber eyes shine. From the top of his perfect head to the tip of his brown oxfords, he was perfection. Kagome's eyes met his and she flushed. She felt the need to approach him. More she felt the desire to run into his arms and press against him. He had the sort of allure that, even from a distance, made her weak.

The people around them seemed to part unconsciously. She watched him approach. Her heart was racing. Something about him made her heart beat faster but also calmed her. He was nearly standing in front of her. She took a few small steps towards him without meaning to. She was looking up into his eyes and smiling before she knew what was happening. His gaze was intense and filled her with warmth.

"Kagome."

"Taisho." She said before flushing and stepping back. She flushed and fidgeted with the edge of her shirt. She sort of wished she had worn jeans instead of a skirt. Her legs felt exposed. She wished she had something to give her the illusion of protection. She knew he could smell everything on her. Which meant that he could probably smell her excitement and hear her heart beating.

"It's been too long." He said reaching for a hand and pressing a kiss to the back. Her eyes bulged but she couldn't pull away. She sighed happily at the feel of him, her shoulders lowering slightly

She hummed in agreement. Damn right it had been too long. She had been been avoiding him subtly. It wasn't like they got a lot of contact to begin with. Something she was grateful for. She would be half mad if she had to see him everyday. He made her far too relaxed and happy. She didn't think she was adapted enough for such an easy state of mind. She was so used to chaos that peace was practically unwelcome.

She took her hand back and attempted to focus on conversation. She would not swoon and drool over this demon. She was above that. She had met plenty of devilishly handsome men in her life and he was no better than any of them. Okay, he was definitely a cut above the rest. Still, she could resist. She must!

"What brings you out this way?" She asked in a tight voice. She would be polite and she would hold back the smile she was fighting.

"Business." He answered mysteriously. She had a feeling he wasn't fond of discussing work matters. Not that she could blame him. Inuyasha had said he dealt with demons who were fond of the old ways. From what Kagome understood, Taisho had become the authority in the demon world. Another reason not to get involved. She didn't think the other elders would be okay with a Miko hanging around their… boss? "And you? What brings you out here?"

"Apartment hunting. I can't say I've had much luck though." She said with a sigh. "It can't be helped."

"Allow me to treat you to lunch. You appear to need your spirits lifted." His eyes were sparkling though his face was impassive.

"I couldn't," she tried to protest.

"I insist." He was by her side directing her with his aura. At least he had the sense to avoid touching in public. After that display with her hand she didn't know how much more she could take.

The restaurant he led her too was simple enough that she didn't feel terribly out of place in her casual clothing but she knew from the atmosphere she couldn't afford it. She eyed him speculatively. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and the edge of his mouth twitched. She flared her spiritual energy to assure him that she knew what he was up to and she wasn't impressed. They were led to a table in the corner. Kagome thought that atmosphere was rather dark for a lunch date but she didn't mind. At least he couldn't see her blush when he sat next to her instead of across from her. She could feel his leg against hers and she focused on the menu.

She didn't remember what she ordered. She was surprised she could even speak when the waiter came. She had been eyeing the long lines of his pale fingers against the dark fabric of the menu. She wanted to feel those fingers inside her. Unlike Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Taisho occasionally masked his demon nails. When she remarked on it he simply explained that his human clients found it intimidating. He gave a dark smile. He knew she was thinking about his hands now. She flushed and pressed her legs together in hopes of hiding her scent. She was sure she smelled ready.

She stood abruptly. She excused herself to the restroom. She needed to breathe. She was grateful for the individual toilets. She stood at sink. She looked in the mirror and tried to give herself a pep talk. She could do this. It was just lunch. It didn't mean anything. So what if she wanted him to lift her skirt up and pleasure her? It had been awhile. That was it. She was just a bit frustrated. It had been a long afternoon. He was just being nice. He wasn't interested. His smiles did not mean he wanted to take her. Hard.

This pep talk was not helping. She groaned. _Get it together, girl_! She had been in here way too long. How embarrassing! She opened the bathroom door to see a very hungry looking demon. The food definitely hadn't come yet. She was about to ask what he was doing there but her words were lost. She was being pressed against the wall as the door closed, leaving her alone with a very aroused dog demon.

She clutched at the lapel of his jacket. She pulled him close. Kagome melted into the strong line of his body. She felt his hands on her hips and the thought of them under her skirt had her wiggling against him.

"I could smell you out there. What were you thinking about?" He growled into her ear before his teeth claimed her lobe.

She moaned quietly. His hands tightened on her hip just enough to remind her that he had posed a question. "You're fingers." She said shyly.

He hummed happily into the skin just behind her ear. She heard him inhale her flushed and turned her head to give him better access. Stupid because in his world she had just given him permission to do as he pleased. He growled softly and she whimpered. Could he get on with it?

He turned her around. He told her to put her hands on the sink. She obeyed happily. As long as he kept touching she would do just about anything. She opened her eyes. When had they closed? She looked into the mirror above the sink and gasped. His eyes were closed as he attacked her neck. The dark lashes were stark against his skin. He looked pleased. She followed his arms, keeping her prisoner between them. His hands were under her skirt. One held her skirt up and she could see his other hand playing with the edge of her panties. She wanted to see his fingers disappear inside of her. She rocked her hips impatiently. Her dark eyes met his in the mirror. He smiled into her neck.

She watched as he pushed her panties down her quivering thighs. His fingers rubbed at them. She groaned. That wasn't where she wanted him. She felt empty. She pleaded softly, barely audible by human standards. She moved one hand to his and closed her eyes. She said his name in hopes of him fulfilling her wish. She could feel him behind her. His body was hot and hard. She pressed back into him. She needed more and he was being cruel.

She nearly fainted when his fingers finally stroked the slick lips between her legs. Her knees buckled but he supported her. She sobbed as he stroked her. His fingers passed her clit with ease. His touch was light. He was teasing her. She shook against him. She opened her eyes. They were damp. She looked at him through the mirror. She asked silently for more. He must have liked what he saw because when she looked down at her sex his fingers were being plunged inside her.

She moaned and held on to the counter for dear life. She watched as his fingers pumped in and out of her at an unrelenting pace. His thumb stroked her nub sweetly. She was getting loud and he took her mouth to silence her. She was so close. It had never been this easy, this fast. Only with him. He touched her with certainty; as though he had done this a hundred times.

When she came it was intense and she called his name. She felt wrecked. He seemed to do that to her. She was sure that had he not been holding her up she would have sunk to the floor. She leaned her head back against his chest and heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her insides were still twitching. His fingers slid against her with leisure. She shivered and hummed happily. Her eyes were closed and would stay that way. She knew how he must look. She didn't want to see it.

He pulled her panties up for her and put her skirt back where it belonged. She turned around without opening her eyes. She looked up at him and glared. He looked smug. His fingers were playing at the edge of her skirt. She could feel the heat radiating against her bum. She huffed.

"Is this what you intended to do to lift my spirits?" She asked coldly.

"Not at all. But with the way you were staring at my hands and biting that lip of yours, I could not resist. You're spirits do appear to be lifted though."

She flushed and bit back a smile. "You still owe me lunch." She said smoothing his jacket and walking out of the bathroom.

Damn him for being right.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay... wow. So this turned out a little darker than I imagined but I'm not upset with it. The drama is maybe a bit much? I dunno but I have plans for it so this will hopefully be the only chapter that spirals so strangely.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy pumpkin pie!

* * *

She thought back to their lunch together nearly every moment of every day for the following week. It was beyond frustrating. She was determined to get back to her usual self. She had finally gotten Miroku to agree to stop cutting her hours. He had only agreed to it when she agreed to stop taking shifts at The Wolf's Den. And she wouldn't. However, if she took shifts somewhere else it wasn't a breech of their agreement. It was no longer for the sake of saving money. Rather, she needed to stay busy to avoid thinking about Taishou. She had found a job at another night club that kept her busier than ever before. She hadn't had a spare moment to think of the demon lord. She was grateful. Grateful and exhausted. Her mother's worried looks had increased, she hadn't seen her friends in nearly 2 weeks and couldn't find the time to message them to assure them she was okay. Souta had even given up on his morning antics after finding her crying about not being able to find her brush one morning. Her stress levels had become overbearing. She was floundering but refused to admit defeat.

Inuyasha had asked her to take a shift on a Friday and she had no choice but to refuse him. The hours would cut into her other job; something she had opted not to tell him. She could tell it was taking its toll. She had taken a look in the mirror and was face to face with the gruesome results of her labors. Her bones were beginning to protrude and she looked awful. She huffed and turned away. Okay, so maybe she could try to find the energy to fit in at least one decent meal a day... at some point. But right now she was running late for work. The club she was working at was more demanding physically than she had anticipated. She was running around frequently or helping lift things or cleaning something. She was tucking her camisole into the dark skirt she wore to work when there was a tap on her bedroom door. Shippo was standing in the door way with a strange look on his face. He looked worried and scared.

"Shippo?"

"I was just... where are you going?"

She paused. She reached to grab the white button up she needed. She didn't want to lie. "I am. What's going on? Do you need help with homework?" She said slipping the shirt on and button it. It fit rather poorly but she didn't know her size anymore.

"No. I was just coming in to... Miroku said you weren't working with Koga anymore."

"I'm not. This is just a temporary thing." She said donning the black vest that completed her uniform. His brow was furrowed. She sighed quietly and approached him. She rested a hand on his head and ruffle his hair. "It's fine, sweetie. Really. I'll be back before you know it." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and grabbed a jacket before heading out the door.

She was freezing and fall had barely begun. She shivered as she walked to the bus stop. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see Inuyasha calling. She hesitated. She should probably answer it but it was probably another invitation to a family dinner she couldn't possibly go to. It was the last place she wanted to be. She was working her ass off, literally, to keep _him_ off her mind. It was foolish but she didn't give a damn.

Work trudged by slowly. Her entire body ached and she felt light headed and her body was heavy with the need to sleep. She said goodbye to the remaining coworkers and left. She checked her phone. 3 missed calls from Inuyasha, 4 missed calls from Miroku, 1 missed call and a message from Sango. She huffed. Shippo had spilled the beans. She would deal with it when she went to work in a few hours. For now she wanted to wash the smell of cigarettes off of her and get a few hours of rest before she went to the cafe.

She came home just after 5am and bathed quickly before flopping into her bed and crashing. Her sleep was broken and far from restful. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. He bones seemed to hit every hard point on the bed. She had finally fallen asleep when her alarm went off. She cursed and got up. She trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sota was waiting outside when she was done.

"Sis..."

"Morning, Sota." She tried to greet cheerfully.

"You look like hell." He said watching her carefully.

She let out a short laugh. "You're telling me."

"Seriously. What are you doing?"

She stared at him for a moment, at the hollow reflection of herself in his worried eyes. "I don't know. Trying to survive, I think?" She swallowed thickly. It was too early in the morning for this. "Don't worry, Sota. I'll be okay. I promise. I always manage, don't I?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked unconvinced but she walked away. There was something harrowing about the eyes of a child. She pulled on a pair of thick socks and jeans. She frowned. They used to fit perfectly and now that seemed to hang off her. She rolled her eyes. That was nothing new. She pulled on a sweater and grabbed her coat. She didn't bother with putting up her hair today. It would just give her a headache later anyway. She would have enough reason for one when she talked to Miroku. She was walking pass her brother's room when she heard hushed chatter.

"She says she's fine but I don't buy it." Sota whispered.

"She's so small... I'm afraid to touch her." Shippo?

"I just don't get it. I don't know how she can keep pushing herself like this."

She rolled her eyes. This? This was nothing compared to the stress and effort it took to hunt Naraku. Right now she was just trying to keep her mind from wandering to a demon she couldn't possibly have and the reality of daily life. She needed something dependable. She needed to hours and the exhaustion so she didn't go crazy. The city sounds and the lack of demonic energy made her restless. Without this, she would be impossible to deal with. She left without another word.

The bus ride to the cafe was too short. When she walked in and got changed into frilly mauve uniform she was already prepared for an argument. She was about to clock in when one of the other waitresses tapped her shoulder and told her Miroku wanted to speak to her. She stiffened and thanked the girl. She knocked on his office door. He called her in and she wasn't prepared for the cold stare of the man behind the desk.

"Kagome."

"Miroku?" She wasn't quite sure if it was him. She had never seen her friend so angry.

"I agreed to stop cutting back your hours on the agreement that you would not be picking up shifts elsewhere. And yet, I hear you are working nights. What is going on?" His voice was level and cool. She hated it.

"In my defense, you said at The Wolf's Den... I'm not working there."

"Semantics! Kagome, I can't put you on the schedule when you look like you're about to drop dead every time I see you!" He was nearly shouting and she wanted to cower but her stubborness got the better of her.

"I'm fine! God, you act like I'm not doing my job properly. I've never slacked off. I don't take days off. I'm the best waitress you have." She was growing frustrated. Her head was pounding and her lack of sleep was making her agitated. She wanted to scream.

"Exactly! You're the best Kagome. But you never take days off, you take other peoples shift at every possible opportunity. You're exhausted. We can all see it. We're worried about you. When was the last time you slept properly? When did you finish a meal?" His voice was shaking. He looked how she felt.

She was shaking. She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't focus. Her hands balled into fists. She growled. "Fine. You don't want me on the schedule? That's just fine." Her energy was flaring and she didn't have the mind to control it. Items around the room were shaking. She was pissed. She couldn't explain it. She felt every ounce of frustration that had built up for years begin to pour out. "It won't be a problem from now on." She said quietly before turning and storming out of the room. As she left things shook and fell, glass was shattered and wood creaked under the pressure of her reiki. She grabbed her clothes and left in a hurry. She ignored the calls behind her. She ran home. Tears stung her eyes.

When she finally got up the steps of the shrine, she ran to the shed that hid the well. She collapsed at the base of the well and sobbed openly. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. She was supposed to have adjusted. She couldn't control anything. She couldn't sleep, her energy levels were driving her crazy and she was struggling with feelings she felt she shouldn't have towards yet another inu tokai. She heard her phone ringing relentlessly. Her energy flared and the phone broke. She sobbed harder. She felt as though she was once again in the grasp of Lady Centipede. She couldn't breathe and her body felt constricted.

She didn't know what to do. She needed someone... and all she could think about was _him_.

* * *

Like I said... a little darker than I imagined but I got an idea for the following chapters so it was kind of necessary. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Sorry for the delay!


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't know how things had gotten so out of control. She couldn't seem to get her powers to reign themselves in. She could hear her name being called but she couldn't respond. She couldn't seem to speak. She felt out of her body and entirely weighed down. She couldn't see anything but the flaring magenta of her energy. Her head was spinning and she couldn't focus. Her body was shaking. She needed very badly to get control back but she was beyond herself.

She heard cursing but it sounded like it was yelled through a tunnel. She tried to focus her vision unsuccessfully. Her panic rose. She couldn't breathe. She pulled her knees into her chest. She was terrified. Her power had never felt like this, done this before. She felt like a little girl again, scared and alone in the dark with no knowledge of how to end her panic.

The sound of her name was but a whisper now and she pressed her face into her knees, shadowing her vision.

* * *

Inuyasha felt it before he got the call from Shippo. Kagome's powers were oppressing even at his distance from her. Shippo couldn't even get close to the shrine due to the flare of spiritual pressure. When he got to the shrine he could see why Shippo was so concerned. Her powers were raging. He had a hard time getting up the steps. The shred that housed the well was shaking and the wood was cracking under the pressure. Her mother and brother stood by the door and seemed to be calling to her. She wasn't responding. He didn't know if she was ignoring them or if she couldn't hear them.

He approached carefully. The little hairs on the back of his neck raised and his inner demon cringed at the sting of pressure against his skin. He was grateful for his human half now. If he had been a full demon his skin may very well be singed. He called out to her and her energy flared in acknowledgement. Good, at least she could hear. He called out again trying to get a response. She looked catatonic and positively frightening. She was so small and scared. His heart ached looking at her. He had tried pushing her and taking the gentle approach and nothing changed her mind about her decisions. She was going to kill herself one of these days and he couldn't figure out why. Looking at her now he was just as lost as ever. What did he need to do to fix this? What in the hell was going on?

He saw her shaking and he took a step forward only to get shocked. Her energy had formed some sort of barrier. He cursed furiously, "Damn it!"

Kagome's vision was unfocused and she pulled her knees to her chest and his her face like a child. She only ever sat like that when she was troubled. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Miroku, hoping that maybe the monk could find a way through the barrier. Against his better judgment he called Sesshomaru next. If Miroku failed Sesshomaru could most likely push through the barrier and make his way to her. Although, he may just stress her out more and then where would they be.

The ground was shaking and shifting now. Inuyasha swore again. She could end up tearing the damned place down around her. Miroku arrived quickly and was unsuccessful in getting through her barrier. He came out of his attempt exhausted and swearing. He apologized as he stared at the trembling mess of bones and black hair. Inuyasha could hear her sobbing softly. Foolishly, he tried the barrier again. Sesshomaru arrived as he pulled back worse for wear. His brother looked at him in a knowing manner. Inuyasha wanted to tell him to shove it but even Sesshomaru's face had indicators of worry. His mouth was turned down more than usual and his eyes were locked on Kagome. His jaw was tight.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to think that Seshhomaru hated Kagome. In fact, he would bet that his brother had a soft spot for her. She was the only other human he would let work as his assistant and he even extended the occasional invite to dinner without being prodded. Not to mention the fact that he frequently overlooked her snarky remarks. Kagome had been a good friend and sister figure to Rin and he knew that the icey demon was more than a little grateful.

Sesshomaru stepped towards the barrier and his hair lifted as he released his power. The barrier didn't budge and if the tick in his jaw was any indication, Inuyasha would say his brother was annoyed as hell. This was becoming more puzzling as time went on. Her powers had never been this strong before. He tried calling to her again. Still no response. He was running out of options. The only person left to try was his father. He couldn't imagine Kagome wanting him to see her like this but he couldn't give a damn. Someone had to get through the barrier and help her.

The phone call was short. His father already felt the disturbance. He arrived faster than anticipated. Inuyasha would question him about his expedience later. After Kagome was safe. The shed was beginning to break and Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from screaming. His best friend was going to get crushed by a ceiling beam. To think they had managed to survive Naraku for this...

His father shed his blazer and handed it to him. He rolled up his sleeves in a lazy manner. "Any day now..." Inuyasha muttered anxiously. Taisho gave him a look that told him to be patient. He had no choice but to bear with it. His father approached the barrier leisurely. He reached a hand out and pushed his power against hers. The barrier trembled and her power flared but it didn't seem to affect him. His hand went through the barrier with ease. The rest followed.

Inuyasha released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The tension in his chest uncoiled and his shoulders slumbed. He watched his father walk cautiously towards the Miko. She was still in her little ball of self preservation. He couldn't hear anything but he knew his father was speaking. He didn't give a damn what they said as long as he got her out safely.

* * *

Kagome felt his power touch her own and her panic rose. He shouldn't be here. She looked up saw him standing in front of her. It was unwelcome and made her heart melt. He looked so at peace. His eyes were soft as he looked at her. She had done her damnedest to avoid him and here he was when she was at her lowest. She knew she must look wrecked. Her eyes burned from crying and she was still in the cafe's uniform. She had finally stopped thinking about him and then he appeared. She saw his mouth moving but she couldn't hear him.

His brow furrowed. He crouched down in front of her and reached a hand forward. He laid in on her knee. His hand was large and warm and masculine. It looked strange sitting on the jutting bone of her white knee. But the heat felt good and the demonic energy around her seemed to calm her reiki. It was strange. She felt like she could focus again. She felt like she had control again. Her energy was focused on him now.

"Kagome," He spoke her name and his voice was clear "You have to reign in your energy before you tear this place down."

"I... I don't know how," she said quietly. And she didn't. She had never felt her power this way. It was overwhelming.

He gave her a soft smile. "Take my hand."

He lifted his hand from her knee and held it out for her to take. She stared at it. Could she take it? Could she actually touch him? It wasn't right. She wanted him too badly and every time they touched she felt herself letting go. Wasn't she trying to control herself? This wouldn't help... She shook her head. She couldn't. It was dangerous. He was everything she wanted right now. She wanted him to hold her and she wanted not to want him. It was fruitless.

"Take my hand," he said firmly. Her energy pulsed with desire. She reached a blue hand out towards his hand. She thought about pulling it back. She didn't. Her hand touched his and she looked at him for approval. He smiled softly. His fingers closed around hers. "Good. Now push your energy onto me."

Her eyes went wide. Was he insane? She could burn him. She could hurt him. She shook her head and he waited patiently. Tears welled in her eyes but she tried a little surge. He didn't seem to be in pain. She looked away and pushed a little more. He took it without complaint. She kept pushing. It was like charging an arrow. She felt her powers slowly focus. She looked at him shyly, hesitant. His irises were blue but there was no red in sight. He hand was warm and she kept pushing her energy into the connection.

Eventually, her power levels felt normal again. She was exhausted. He tried to help her stand but her legs gave out. She sat on the ground in helpless pile of ruffles and fabric. He was still holding her hand. She looked up at him and felt like crying again. She felt positively gone. She didn't have to ask him to lift her up. She was in his arms before she could think. His heat and smell overwhelmed her rattled senses. She slumped against his chest and her eyes closed without her permission. She heard Inuyasha asking questions and suddenly go quiet. She heard Taisho mutter something about her staying at his home for awhile. She didn't have the energy to argue, though she thought she heard herself mutter her resistance. She was hushed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up she was confused and disoriented. She couldn't remember how she got here. She barely remembered leaving the cafe. Her throat was tight and her body felt as though she had been wrung out. She sat up and tried to focus, to remember. She vaguely recalled being in the shed and someone holding her. She was staring at her hands when she heard a voice from the corner of the room.

"You're quite the handful, aren't you?"

* * *

I tried a new format for this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I don't think I'll use it again. Anywhoooo, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I apologize if it felt rushed. It's a busy weekend and I felt like leaving this hanging would have been unforgivable haha.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow! The response to the mental turmoil was so much more positive than I imagined. I'm almost sorry that Kagome has to get better :) Alas, her turmoil is coming to an end thanks to certain Inu.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy mandarin oranges and fake bacon!

* * *

"You're quite the handful, aren't you?"

Kagome looked over at the demon sitting in the corner of the room. He was the picture of peace; his white button down was rolled up at the sleeve and his hair was out of its usual ponytail. He was sitting with his back straight as he read a newspaper. Kagome flushed. She didn't remember everything that had happened but she could vaguely recall feeling his demonic energy while she had lost control over her own reiki. She wasn't aware of how she got to, from the look of things, his home. She came to the unwelcome conclusion that he had seen her in her panicked state. She looked away from him and pulled her legs to her chest. She took some solace in being covered by a thick blanket.

"I don't really see how that's your concern," she mumbled more to herself than to him. She was more than a little mortified.

"It became my concern when you let your spiritual energy control you and panicked the demon inhabitants of this region. They were quite excited," he said calmly. It stung nonetheless.

"It wasn't on purpose," she said sending him a glare.

"Of that much I am aware." He folded the newspaper neatly and stood, placing it on the end table next to the chair. "However, what eludes me is why you would be so foolish as to exhaust yourself to the point that you would lose control."

She was ashamed and her face showed it. Her cheeks were hot and she looked down at her knees. Once again, she was struck by how knobby they appeared, even under the duvet. It was horrifying each time she took the time to look at herself. She wasn't stupid enough to be oblivious to what she was doing to her body. She was all sharp angles and cold skin at the moment. She knew it was her own fault that her reiki had exploded the way it had. Her own physical strength was near non-existent currently and her emotional stability was nowhere to be found. Miroku had just pushed her over the edge, not that she could blame him for the choice he made. She was stupid to have taken another job and try to keep it a secret.

"It wasn't my intention to exhaust myself."

"Surely you are intelligent enough to see what you are doing to yourself."

"I'm not stupid if that's what you're implying!" she hissed out before adding quietly, "I have my reasons...at least, I thought I did."

His eyebrow quirked. He looked amused. She felt the urge to punch him rise. Was he seriously amused at her inner dispute? What a prick! A really, really hot prick who was incredibly smart and charming. Damn him! She couldn't get enough of his stupid smug face. She knew his sons looked similar to him but it was strange how different they were. Inuyasha would be yelling right now and Sesshormaru would simply be glaring and looking down his nose at her. Taisho seemed to be trying to understand how she had let herself get this far and was perhaps amused to see that despite being a shell of herself she was still able to fire back. She was however reminded by that thought that he was, in fact, her best friend's father and an ancient demon. It was fine to fantasize, maybe even fool around a little bit but she was not about to let herself get sucked into another demon who had no intention of offering his heart to her.

"I appreciate your help. I'll be on my way now." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Or rather, she tried to stand. The floor seemed to have an immediate desire to rush towards her face.

She was being held in warm strong arms. She hadn't realized her body was tense until she felt his demonic energy roll over her. Her body seemed to relax. She laid her head on his chest and felt an overwhelming urge to cry. She couldn't go back, she couldn't seem to move forward without causing harm and she certainly couldn't stay as she was. She wanted to give up. She wanted to cry but she didn't think there was anything left. There was a sense of serenity and home in his arms. It was so warm. It was too good. She closed her eyes and relished it for a brief moment.

"You really are troublesome," he mumbled in a rough voice that made her shiver.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," she mumbled back as she pressed her face a little closer to his chest. Just a little longer couldn't hurt, right?

"Never the less, you shall get it." he said as his hands began to stroke through her hair. She mindlessly leaned towards the touch. She urged herself to remember all the reasons not to. Nothing came to mind. She had spent weeks trying to escape her own attraction, telling herself it was wrong on so many levels. Yet, somehow, here in his arms nothing felt more right. "You push yourself too much for a human."

She wanted to agree. She knew damn well that she pushed herself beyond her own limits. She was trying to compete with demons that were nowhere to be found. Her own restlessness and inability to adjust was wrecking havoc on her body and psyche. She didn't want to admit it. Not to herself and certainly not to him. She refused to say that she was struggling to adjust, that she was terrified of not reaching the goals she had set for herself despite not knowing if it was right anymore, that she was no longer sure of anything. Her fear of Shippo not wanting to come with her was the greatest. It was why she was so determined to find the right home, to have all the money she needed. She couldn't say it aloud. Not to a man, a demon, who was so incredibly strong.

There were so many things she had done wrong because of her overwhelming fear. She couldn't bring herself to care anymore. It would all be waiting when she left his arms. She pressed her face more firmly into his chest. She was so close and he smelled so good. She would let herself have this moment a little longer. She was leaning heavily on him. Her legs were still weak. He was so solid under her, so strong. She felt his power everywhere around her. It never ceased to calm her rattled nerves.

"You must rest more," he said quietly, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

Her thoughts slipped out before she could stop herself, "Lay with me?"

She regretted it for a brief moment until he was sweeping her up and laying her once again on the bed. He was next to her before she could take it back. They lay face to face. His arms were wrapped around her and she relished his heat. She closed her eyes. Her head felt light and her eyes felt heavy. She focus on his breathing. It was slow and rhythmic. Was he asleep already? She opened her eyes again. His eyes were closed but she knew very well that he was very much awake. She swallowed. His features were even finer up close. It was practically devastating. She closed her eyes again, willing herself to go to sleep, to stop fantasizing about the heavenly being before her.

Minutes passed like hours. Sleep wouldn't come, despite her great level of relaxation. She hadn't been this comfortable since the last time she was with him.

"You are not sleeping."

She opened her eyes and chestnut met gold. Her throat went dry. His gaze was intense. It made her heart race. She felt her cheeks fill with blood. "I can't sleep," she mumbled before looking away.

"Shall I help you relax?"

The sultry tone was enough to fill her with anticipation. She looked back at him and her eyes flicked down to his lips. She was hungry for him in ways that she didn't understand. She wanted to feel him around her, inside her. She wanted to touch and be touched. All the reasons she shouldn't want him were outweighed by the way it felt to be with him. She was nodding once before she could convince herself not to. His face transformed. Where there was once serenity there was now passion and fire.

"Good girl," he said simply.

What followed was ecstasy.

* * *

She's slowly giving into her desire! Sexy times in the next chapter and some life changes! Thank you so much for reading and a big thank you to the reviewers. It has really helped keep me motivated to keep the chapters coming :)


	15. Chapter 15

All I can say is that I'm sorry for the wait! I have 2 jobs so its been really hard to write lately. Hopefully, it was worth the wait!

* * *

Kagome had known pleasure by his hands before but the pleasure that spread through her body when he kissed her then was incomparable. Where her body had been empty before it was now filled with fire. She knew the yearning for him that plagued her would overwhelm her control at some point. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop. This moment was beyond her. She felt his lips on hers, pressing tenderly. He was taking his time. She wanted to rush him, to tell him to get on with it, but his fingers curled around the back of her neck gently and his demonic energy washed over her as his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth. She had never been so at peace. She pressed cold hands to his chest. The heat of his skin beneath his shirt caused her fingers to flex. She could feel his heart beat beneath her hands; steady and slow.

That didn't satisfy her. She pressed closer. She wanted his pulse to raise as hers did. She wanted to see the same fire in him that he stoked in her. She felt the heat in her core rise. He made it so easy... she pulled away to breathe for a moment. The soft, rapid inhales and exhales echoed off the walls. His mouth moved to her neck and she sighed. His mouth felt hungrier now. She arched in to him, her chest pressing against him desperately. The sensation of his teeth on her neck, the possessive behavior, had her sighing his name.

She was quickly rolled on to her back with such swift action that there was no time for her bounce before his body was laid over hers. She moaned quietly when his mouth claimed the juncture of her neck with a harsh bite. Her arms wrapped around the broad span of his back and her hands clung to the crisp fabric of his shirt. She let him please her, too tired to do more. She had thought of him so much, agonized over his touch. Now that she felt it, allowed herself to indulge in the sensation and know full well that he would completely take her, she had no way of going back.

His hands gripped her hips harshly. He held her as though she had the strength to take all of him. She relished in that belief. If he could touch her without hesitation, there may be hope for her yet. Someone thought that she was strong even when she didn't. That alone was enough to allow her to have this. She wrapped a slim leg around his hips and pulled him closer to her. The resounding growl fueled her fire.

"Little one, perhaps now isn't the time," he rasped against her throat.

"Since when do you care about the right timing?" she asked as she threaded her fingers through his hair, clearly referring to all of their other interactions.

"I believe it began when I brought you into my home and took you into my care," he said playfully.

He nipped at her collarbone and she hummed happily. She realized too late that she was too tired to argue that she didn't need his "care" nor was she accepting her place in his home. She felt his hands travel from her hips, up her sides and over the ridges of her ribcage. She shuddered at the way his fingers dipped and rose with the hills of her bones. She didn't want to be this fragile under him. She wanted his passion, not his pity.

"Taisho... please," she said softly. She wasn't above begging anymore. "I need you."

 _In more ways than one_ , she thought to herself.

His golden eyes met hers and she felt sparks dance across her skin. She knew he would give her what she wanted. No, what she needed. It was beyond desire at this point. She doubted she could stand to live another day without knowing exactly what he could do to her. She felt his fingers curl around her ribs and she was overwhelmed by how large his hands really were. It seemed he could hold the world.

He could also crush her with them. Crush her fragile heart into an unfathomable amount of pieces. Still... she wanted this.

His mouth claimed hers again and she was sure she melted. With every touch, he buried himself deeper beneath her skin. He was slowly worming his way into her entire being. She wished she could understand what it was that drew her to him. She had theories, but none of them seemed to click. She had no way of knowing and at the moment, she didn't really give a damn what was bringing them together. All she cared about was that he was there with her now and his touch anchored her. She hadn't felt this present in years.

Her fingers stroked blindly down his cheeks so that she may cup his jaw. It was one of his finer features. She opened herself to him completely and allowed him to devour her. She felt luxurious. His touch made her feel like she was wrapped in silk and fur. His thumbs stroked the underside of her breasts through the fabric of her uniform. She shivered and took a shaky breath through her nose. When his hands gravitated to her chest she let out a soft "oh". The heat of his palms through the fabric made her ache. She wanted to be bare to him. She wanted to feel him in the purest of ways.

"Kagome, it would appear you are nearing release. Shall I help you find your pleasure or shall I proceed as I please?" his voice was low and came out in a raspy growl that had her knees shaking, despite laying down.

"This isn't the time to be asking questions," she muttered.

"I will have an answer," he said firmly before rolling his hips into her core.

She bit her lip to muffle her moan. There was a little part of her, the little voice in the back of her head that told her to give him a challenge, that refused to admit that she wanted him to do exactly as he pleased. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pressure of every inch of where they touched. She was obviously enjoying it too much because he lifted himself off her.

She opened her eyes to see him hovering over her. His strong arms extended like steel beams around her. His hair created an ethereal curtain of silver around them. His eyes were pools of fire that burned into her soul and filled her cheeks with heat. She swallowed. Heat rolled off him and she could feel his demonic energy racing around the room. She felt the tension in the energy. He was holding back with some difficulty, waiting patiently for the answer that would dictate what would happen. Either way, she would get release. She had the opportunity to relinquish control for a time. It was up to her.

"As you please, my Lord."

And please he did. His body covered hers instantly. One hand gripped her jaw and forced it to the side so that he had unlimited access to her neck. The other found the its way under the fullness of her skirt and slid along stocking covered thighs. The sharp graze of his now extended nails thrilled her. His fingers gripped the top of the stocking and pulled it down hastily. His hand felt the newly exposed skin and she had to grip the fine fabric of his sheets by her side.

It was strange to her how exhilarating a simple touch could be. He seemed content with mouthing at her neck and feeling her skin of her leg beneath him. She pulled her knee higher, drawing it against his side. His hips rolled into hers with such sudden force that she was lost. The movement seemed to spur him into action. His fingers were at the apex of her thighs before she could ask for it.

He played her well and hard. His fingers stroked her folds. He never rushed anything. He took his time inciting her pleasure. She was empty and desperate yet all she could do was mewl and sob. She was distressed. She feared she would never feel him inside her. She said as much and was answered by two expert fingers stroking the soft, throbbing walls of her sex.

She nearly howled. She had forgotten how superb he was. If his fingers filled her with this much delectation, she could only imagine… her walls clenched at the thought. He purred into the hollow behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed. The scent of her arousal had to be oppressing.

"Could it be you are looking forward to something?" His fingers curled at the end of his sentence and she hummed happily. "I know just how close you are, my sweet. Will you let me take your release?"

She nodded helplessly. She would let him have anything in that moment. The fire had burned too long and she was a solitary pile of ash. She had felt agonized for too long. He needed to release her and he needed to do it now. He energy was once again crackling around the room. She had no idea what would happen when she came but she could feel no fear. Only anticipation.

"Allow me to show you what it really means for someone like you to be with a demon," He said before he pressed forward into her.

The rest was a blur of energy and color, power and ecstasy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Thanks for following this despite my shit ability to update. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! I'm honestly so proud of this chapter. I pumped this baby out on a caffeine high while listening to K-pop and it turned out so great! Sorry for the delay. Hopefully it is worth it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy Stacy's Pita Chips and strawberry energy drinks!

* * *

She hadn't known what to expect. She thought, maybe, that it would be controlled like everything else with him. How wrong she was. Once she had consented, he released his inner beast. Her uniform was shredded by his claws and her underwear were met the same fate. Her legs were still covered by her stockings but she kind of liked the feeling of the smooth fabric covering her legs. It allowed her to glide her legs over his body with ease.

The rough pads of his hands paved a path of fire along her body. She arched her back as hands caressed her sides. She had never felt so alive. The pressure of his demonic energy above her, around her, only added to the tension in the air. She clawed at his back in a plea for more.

While his movements were leisurely, they were fierce. It was like a slow battle. Every move he made was purposeful and full of power. She wondered at his ability to move at all. She was wrapped around him tightly. At least that helped with the embarrassment of being so completely exposed to him. He moved within the confines of the cocoon her body had created around her.

He slithered down her body as though he were a yard of silk. She was going to go crazy if he didn't hurry it up. She looked down at him through heavy lids. She could see dark spots littered all over her pale, boney body. She flushed both at the idea of Taisho being possessive and the jutting of her frame. She couldn't dwell on it though. Not when she saw a devilish gleam in his golden eyes from between her thighs.

Her first response was to close her legs. She unconsciously pressed her thighs together, never mind the fact that his head was between them. She received a deep growl in response. Taisho looked up at her in challenge. She bit her lip and attempted to relax her lower half. He smirked and licked his lips before licking hers.

She tilted her head back at the sensation. She let out a breath when his tongue began to stroke her folds. She moaned when he flicked her clit playfully. He began teasing her. Small flicks of his tongue, a few gentle kisses to her throbbing nub. She whined helplessly when he flattened his tongue and ran it along her seam. He seemed determined to get a serious response from her. And he received it when one of his hands came away from her thighs to spread her slick folds and he bestowed a powerful suck to her clit and the surrounded flesh.

Her hands flew to his head and she let out a long moan that sounded very much like his name. He took that as his cue and went to town. He purred into her core and the sensation was other worldly. She could hold back her voice no longer. She gave him little directions and he followed them all. His mouth was a masterpiece and she was in awe. With each micro-movement, he found innovative ways to please her. She was falling apart before she could say it.

Her body trembled and seized as she fell over the precipice. She jerked as he gave her labia a final slow stroke of his tongue. She was only vaguely aware that she was brushing her fingers through his hair in what could only be described as a calming manner. He crawled up her body as though he was coming back from vacation. He movements were languid. He met her eye and licked his lips. She flushed instantly.

It would be impossible to look at him again without thinking about the orgasm he had just orchestrated from between her legs. She wanted to be ashamed or at least regret it a bit, but all she could think about was getting him naked and getting started on another.

She sat up slowly, trying not to focus on her own nervousness. She could still feel her insides pulsing. It urged her forward. He sat on his haunches as she righted herself. She brushed her hair back with a shaking hand before reaching for him.

Her hands ran down the front of his chest. She met his eyes bravely. She may be a bit nervous but she wasn't going to show it. Hell, he had already seen her naked. She deserved the same pleasure. His hands ran up her legs while he waited for her to come to a decision.

"I'm afraid your attire isn't appropriate for the occasion, sir," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"For once, it would seem you are correct."

She stopped and gripped his shirt and pulled him close enough for their noses to brush. She glared as she spoke, "I'll have you know I am right more often than not."

Before he could reply she used her grip to rip his shirt open. The sound of buttons flying around the room emphasized her point. She smirked at his surprise. Granted, he only raised his brows a bit but she'd take it. Years of learning to decipher his elder son's facial expressions meant that she was an expert in Inu micro expressions.

She ran her hand up his chiseled chest and to the broad span of his shoulders. She took a moment to appreciate the muscle bunched beneath the skin before removing the collared shirt that hung off his body. She ran her hands down his arms with the shirt and he seemed content to let her strip him. Then again, he used to have servants who dressed him. He still may. He was probably used to the treatment.

When she finally freed him from the starched fabric, she swore. Out loud. He really was beautiful. He shouldn't get to look this good. He still had the body of a feudal warrior; thick, lean muscular build. He wasn't lithe like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't have the same width to his shoulders and chest. The jagged purple markings only added definition to his physique.

The urge to taste him, mark him was entirely too strong. Kagome leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his collar bone. She let her teeth graze against the bone. His chest rumbled under her hands and she pulled away to peer up at him. He was looking down at her and his gaze could burn. She couldn't help but smile. She stretched up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Patience, my lord. Good things come to those who wait."

"In my experience, good things come to those who seize them."

He snatched her into his arms quickly. She squealed. She was suddenly sitting on top of him. She looked down at him and was amazed by his beauty. She was very aware in that moment of how very human she was, how inferior she was. Her insecurities rose to the surface and her reiki flared in defense. She began to curl in on herself.

"Kagome."

She looked at him, painfully aware of how she must look.

"There is no need to hide. I would have you any way. While you are a beautiful creature, I want you for more than how you appear. However, if it will ease your mind, I must assure you that I find you to be one of the most attractive women I had the pleasure of laying eyes one."

The tension in her chest eased. His words warmed her chest and she felt a little less hollow. She managed a shy smile, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I intend to ravage until they can no longer walk." He quipped before claiming her mouth.

His kiss eased any lingering worries and she focused instead on the feeling of what was pressed between her spread thighs and the sensation of running her fingers through long silver locks. His hands began roaming freely once more and she rolled her hips experimentally when his hands encompassed her ass.

Enjoying the feeling, she took the opportunity to grind against him. The friction of her exposed core against the fabric of his pants wasn't what she was hoping for, no matter how fine his trousers may be. She slid back and quickly undid them. She pulled them away from his body and his underwear followed.

She was met with his naked length. She was hardly going to be intimidated by an erection. She had faced demons. Then again… this was a bit different. It was, well, it was intimidating. Okay, so she could still be shaken. She poked the head with her index finger and it twitched. She bit back a laugh. Much less intimidating.

"Kagome, I must ask that you proceed quickly. It grows increasingly hard to be patient in this situation."

She looked up at him and made a face of apology. She grabbed him in her hand and stroked him slowly. His erection was like velvet in her hand. It was incredibly smooth for being so hard. She wanted to feel him pressed against her, inside her. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head. He growled and she was being hauled up his body.

"Another time perhaps," he growled against her lips before kissing her roughly.

She was under him again and his sex slid against hers and she had to agree. Another day. She wanted badly to feel him inside her. She hands gripped his triceps and felt the tension in his muscle as he positioned himself over her. She could feel him gliding through her folds over and over again, brushing against her clit. She was filled with anticipation. Not what she wanted to be filled with.

"Taisho," she said against the shell of his ear, "please."

He growled and his teeth grazed her neck as he slid inside her. She was stretched to points she never knew existed. As he filled her, she could only open her mouth in a silent scream. She was both pleased at how full she was and discouraged by the slight sting. He stilled for a moment and she waited for the fire to ease.

Finally, when she felt acclimated she gripped his arms and rolled her hips to meet his. He chuckled and she bit his collar bone as she deemed the sound inappropriate due to their current position. He pressed a rough kiss to her jaw before nipping her ear lobe and setting a brutal pace.

It was not that it was grueling. It was more that each thrust was a deep stroke that filled her with the desire for more. She need friction, she needed him to be the beast she knew he was. She couldn't find the words so she pushed her hips into his as he thrust into her and bit his neck roughly.

It seemed to get the point across. She was soon being driven into the mattress mercilessly. She clawed at his back and wrapped a leg around his hip to get some leverage. His hands bruised her hips and she could not have been more grateful.

Their energies whipped around the room and destroyed furniture and trinkets. She pressed a hand to the large wooden headboard and heard it crack from her reiki. She didn't care. She moaned with abandon. The sweat from their bodies only aided them in gliding together in a seamless, erotic dance. She could feel herself coming close to the edge and she knew he smelled it on her. She could feel his abdomen contract and she assumed he was close too.

"Taisho," she begged, "just finish it."

He growled something that sounded like "with pleasure" and his hips drove into hers with the kind of ferocity that would scare a normal person. His claws dug into her skin and she took a fist full of his hair, pulling it slightly. Her head tipped to the side and his nose found the skin there. She felt the demonic energy all around her and she let it wash over her as she climaxed. She cried out loudly. She was still in the throws of her orgasm when he followed. The tension in his body and the flare of his reiki intensified the last lingering moments of her own release.

She could feel him inside her, against her quivering walls. She looked up at him, incapable of being occupied with anything but him. He was leaning back, her legs still around his hips. His hair was tangled and still flawless. His body seemed improved somehow after exercise. His muscles were emphasized by exertion and the sweat caused him to glisten. She was sure she didn't look nearly as appetizing.

He pulled himself out of her slowly and she whined at the loss. She was suddenly very empty. However, he could hardly stay inside her forever. Although… no. That was just silliness. She sat up slowly. She only just noticed that his chest was littered with bite marks and scratched. She flushed and looked away.

"Oh, my god! We destroyed your room…" she said in awe, pressing her hand to her mouth.

"And from the bed, no less. Quite an impressive feat really." He said amused.

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. He stood from the bed and tucked himself back into his pants casually. She shook her head. Did anything affect this man? He grabbed his button down and shook it out before leaning onto the bed to put it on Kagome.

"I can get myself dressed…"

"I am aware. But I wouldn't get to touch you if you were to do so." He said as he buttoned the shirt and pressed tender kisses to her neck. She sighed at the sensation. Although, her neck was actually a bit sore from all the attention that it had been given. "Come. It is time to feed you."

"I'm not hungry?" she said as she threw her legs over the bed.

"I don't believe I was asking." He said cockily before taking her hand in his and leading her from the room.

 _Cocky bastard_ , she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

AHHHHHHH! There it is. Let me know what you thought in the reviews and if there is anything you want to see in the future! Thank you so much for your patience and if you have been following this story or any of my others, you are a trooper and I appreciate your support! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

I would just like to say, I am so incredibly grateful to all my readers. A friend of mine was reading through some of the reviews and complimented how sweet you all are. I have to agree wholeheartedly. Reading through my reviews always makes my day! Which I have needed lately. I just started a new job and while stressful, I get a long enough break to write. Hopefully this contributes to me updating more frequently and outputting more stories! I have some great ideas for a few new fics so be on the lookout!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a pumpkin muffin and boiling hot coffee!

* * *

She padded after him all too happily. She was sated and for the first time in months, she felt almost at peace. Of course there were still things weighing on her mind but she couldn't bring herself to let it ruin this moment. She could think later, worry later. Right now she just wanted to bask in what had happened. She had practically been worshiped and devoured by this exemplary specimen of a man. He had wanted her and taken her. It was raw. She hadn't felt that free in a long time.

He led her to the room they had dined in before but this time she was plopped into his lap. She was very aware of how small she was once again. She flushed as a servant brought their food in. She tugged his shirt further down her body in an attempt to cover herself. He thanked the man and began feeding her bits of fruit and pastry. She clung to him and did the same. It was entirely too tender. She was only mildly aware of the soft waves of her reiki that radiated around them.

"I believe we have finally found a way to awaken your appetite," he quipped before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

She looked away. "I have an appetite. Other things have just taken precedence."

"I believe it's time we reorganize your priorities."

"We?" she looked at him speculatively.

"Indeed. I have claimed you. Therefore your worries become my worries. I did not spend all that time courting you for nothing."

"Courting? That was seduction and nothing more!" She tried to wiggle away to no avail.

"You seem incredibly adamant about denying our bond. Why is that?"

"Because I know your type! Humans are fleeting fancies for you. I'm not about to waste more of my time on a demon who is just having a bit of fun."

Well, way to go Kagome. There goes the after glow.

He looked perplexed. It didn't suit him. His fine features were meant for assurance and confidence. Good. It would make it easier to get out of this. She finally pulled free of his arms and walked away to find her clothing. She would not be disappointed that he hadn't come after her immediately. Had she stayed a bit longer or bothered to turn around she would have seen the disbelief on his face. She was determined to find what remained of her uniform and get the hell out of there before she made a complete fool out of herself.

She was bending over, looking under the bed for a stocking when she heard him come in. He must have wanted her to know he was there otherwise she would have continued to look around without success. She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him. He was standing in the door with his arms crossed over the firm expanse of his chest. Her heart skipped a beat. A terrible sign, really. She knew damn well that she liked him more than she was willing to admit. He calmed something inside her and she would have to be an idiot to ignore how attractive he was. But mostly it was the way that he seemed to know exactly how to sooth her and warm her from the inside out. She cursed her heart for falling so easily once again.

"You won't find the remnants of your uniform there."

"You could just give it to me, you know."

"Impossible, I'm afraid. It has been discarded."

"Discarded?"

"Thrown away."

"I know what it means! I want to know why?"

"It was rendered useless?" he cocked his head to the side like a puppy and she was finding it incredibly difficult to stay mad.

"I'm not exactly walking out of here in your shirt so you better start making arrangements to find me something to wear."

"You're not walking out of here."

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing will be acquired until we have discussed this matter of courtship and mating."

"There is nothing to discuss, you hard headed demon!"

He lifted a hand and waved it dismissively. "That is yet to be determined."

He approached her slowly. She wasn't foolish enough to back up and let him chase her. No, she was going to stand her ground and hope for the best. She would not give in. Kagome knew better than to let a demon have her heart. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. She was older, wiser now. She knew how to push her feelings down. She could do this... probably.

"I believe my race has been misrepresented. You seem to be under the impression that we cannot care for humans. Which is foolish because you know this isn't true. Does your kit not love you as kin? Did I not love Inuyasha's mother deeply? Does Inuyasha not care for you and your other human companions as though you were family? Does Sesshomaru not love Rin?"

She gaped at him foolishly. Okay, so the guy had a point. She realized that she really didn't have much to go on anymore.

"That's not.. that isn't the point!"

"Oh? Perhaps you were not pleased with our earlier activities," he said with a teasing look in his eyes that she was too embarrassed to catch.

"No! I mean... I was pleased. That's not... it was lovely."

"If there is something you are dissatisfied with you ought to make it known. I am excellent at problem solving."

She was very aware of how close he was now. His breath tickled her face and she was face to face with his chest. She looked up at him. His golden eyes glimmered with patience and understanding. She didn't know how to tell him she was terrified of losing herself or worse, letting herself love him and then losing him. She knew that the pain she had felt at losing Inuyasha was simply her own refusal to let go of a childhood dream, her first love. She still hadn't adapted to being back in her time yet. Everything was still so new, so hard. She hadn't spent any time with Shippo in weeks. She hadn't even spoken to him about moving. What was she so afraid of?

"If you need more time, I can understand that. My feelings will not change. We will just continue with the courtship."

She eyed him speculatively. How very human. She was used to demons being high handed. He was an anomaly. "And you'd be okay with that?"

"So it would seem. You see, Kagome, I simply must have you. I couldn't be happy without you. Therefore, I will go to any lengths to be sure that you become mine."

"Why me?"

"There's something about you that the beast inside of me simply can't resist. Perhaps it's fate?"

She didn't quite know what to do with that so she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest and let it rest there. She needed the contact. He was solid. He was unmoving. He became something of an anchor to her in that moment. He was going to give her time. He was going to give her the one thing she felt she never had. Her entire life had revolved around her rushing around and hoping for the best. Kagome felt his arms wrap around her. Her stomach graciously broke the silence and made a reply irrelevant. She flushed a bit at the resounding growl.

She felt his body shake with laughter under her. "Shall we finish our meal?"

She nodded and followed after him, hand in hand. She had gotten some of the weight off her chest. The rest would have to wait until she ate. For now, food was her priority. Perhaps she could sneak in a few more kisses before returning to the real world.

* * *

This isn't my favorite chapter but it is what it is. Hopefully, the next few chapters are a bit better. I will probably try to get this fic up to 20 chapters before ending it so that I can work on new content. My dad has been pressing me to actually work on a novel instead so I need to wrap some stuff up so that I can focus new ideas into actually working on a book. Fingers crossed!

Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think or what you want to see in the future.


End file.
